


Flower and the Hound

by GreenGirl1293



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 27,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGirl1293/pseuds/GreenGirl1293





	1. One

My name is Lilliyah Greenwood and I am one of Sansa Stark’s best friends. I am older than her by a few years; she’s fourteen and I’m seventeen. I am also sort of like a big sister to Arya and Bran.

I’m not like the other girls in Winterfell. I enjoy archery, swordplay, throwing knives, riding horses and hunting with the guys.

One day Robert Baratheon, the king of all of the seven kingdoms pays a visit to Winterfell along with the Queen, Cersei, and her three kids, her two brothers and a lot of guards and servants.

I stood behind the Starks, directly behind Robb and Sansa. So I could clearly see Prince Joffrey smirk at Sansa.

I didn’t pay much attention to all of the royals and their guards; I just wanted to get back to kicking Theon’s ass at archery, but something caught my attention, a helmet in the shape of a snarling hound. When the man opened the visor of his helmet I saw a very serious face. Well half of a serious face anyway. The other half was a mass of ugly burned scar tissue.

I couldn’t tear my eyes away from him, I guess he felt my eyes on him because he soon turned his head and looked straight at me. His brown eyes were as serious as his face and full of hatred and anger. As soon as the King got off his horse I looked away from the scarred man and bowed as the King approached.

That night there was a great feast that I was told would be offensive to the Royal family if I attended. Jon was told the same as well. So we spent that time in the practice yard. Jon hacking away at a dummy with a sword and I was chipping away at a wooden board with throwing knives. My wolf, Shadow, was out running around with Ghost.

“I’m going to find something to eat in the kitchens. Do you want anything?” Jon asked.

“I’m okay, thanks.” I said and he left.

I didn’t know how long he was gone, but I soon felt like someone was watching me. So I picked up one of the knives, while turning to see who was watching me, I threw it.

“You missed.” The Hound said as he glanced at the knife stuck in the wooden post a couple of inches from his head.

“No, I meant to hit the post.” I said.

“Why?” he asked.

“I didn’t want to hurt you; I just wanted to scare you.” I said as he took the knife out of the wooden post and examined it.

“What’s your name girl?” He said.

“Lilliyah Greenwood.” I said.

“Why aren’t you at the feast?” he asked as he stepped closer.

“My mother thought it would be offensive to the Royal family if her bastard daughter were in their presence.” I replied with a shrug.

I heard someone else approaching us, and judging by their footsteps it was Theon. So I picked up another knife and flung it in his general direction.

It landed in the same wooden post but this time it caught a bit of Theon’s cloak in it.

“Seven Hells! You could’ve killed me!” Theon yelled as he stared wide eyed at the knife.

“I wasn’t aiming to kill you, I was only aiming to scare you.” I said.

“Well you’ve accomplished that.” Theon said taking the knife out. 

“What do you want Theon?” I asked with a sigh.

“I wanted to know if this dog was bothering you.” Theon said as he glared up at the Hound.

“No, he isn’t bothering me,” I said glancing at the tall man. “But you are.” I said looking at Theon with a scowl.

He threw the knife on the ground and walked off with a huff.

“So you’re Lady Stark’s bastard daughter I’ve heard about.” he said as he reached the table with all the other knives on it and set the knife down with the others.

“And you’re Prince Joffrey’s sworn shield.” I said having to look up at him even more.

“A girl like you shouldn’t be playing with such sharp things.” He said ignoring what I just said. “You could miss the target and hurt someone.” He added.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I picked up two knives in my right hand and flung as I turned my back to him and hit the center of the target.

“You were saying?” I said with a smirk as I turned back to him.

He just grunted and turned away and began to walk away.

“Do you like being called Hound?” I asked all of a sudden, which made him stop.

“What does it matter to you?” he asked not looking at me.

“Well what am I supposed to call you? I can’t call you ‘Ser’ or ‘Lord’ so I’d like to call you by your name I suppose.” I said.

He was silent for a few moments before he said “Sandor” and walked off.

She couldn’t help but smile to herself as she continued with her knife throwing.


	2. Two

This morning I decided to go hunting by myself just after dawn, Shadow was with me of course. So I put on a shirt, some trousers and boots and my brown cloak. I went down to the stables and got my favorite horse, Zara, ready for the hunt. I was just riding around the forest for the first half hour or so and then began hunting. I returned to the stables by mid-morning with 3 rabbits and a doe not yet fully grown.

“You get that all yourself?” a man asked behind me as I brushed Zara.

“Yes.” I said glancing at the man and seeing Jamie Lannister who was eyeing the fruits of my hunt this morning.

“Impressive.” He said.

“What’s impressive about it?” I asked.

“I’m not sure I understand?” he asked.

“Well, is it impressive because I’m a girl or is it impressive because I did it all on my own?” I asked turning to him with a critical look.

He looked stunned and didn’t say anything for a few moments.

“I’d be careful what you say next my lord, she has a tendency to throw knives at people she doesn’t like.” A familiar gruff voice said. “And she hardly ever misses.” Sandor added as he came into view.

“He’s right.” I said with a smirk, glancing at Sandor and then back at Jamie.

“I don’t mean to offend; I only meant that it’s an impressive catch for any hunter whether they be a man or woman.” Jamie managed to say.

“Good answer.” I said and turned back to the horse.

“Is there anything else you’re good at?” Jamie asked.

“Archery and fighting.” I replied.

“With a sword or without?” Jamie asked.

I turned to him and smirked as I said “Both.”

“Now there’s something I’d like to see.” Jamie said as I turned and put the brush away.

“Make me mad and you’ll see it first-hand.” I said turning to them with a small smile and saw Sandor trying to hide his chuckles with coughs, which made me smile even more.

“Good day miss.” Jamie said and walked off not looking very happy.

“I’d be careful what you say around the Kingslayer little flower, you wouldn’t want him as your enemy.” Sandor said as he leaned an arm on the side of the stable.

I smiled at the nickname as I picked up the deer and the rabbits.

“No, let me.” Sandor said as he took the deer from me. We headed towards the kitchens so they could start cooking the stuff I brought them.

“What does your mother think about you hunting?” Sandor asked.

“She doesn’t like it, but she knows I’ll do it anyway, even if she tells me not to.” I said as we started to walk around the grounds.

We walked around in a comfortable silence until we decided to go our separate ways.

By mid-day I made my way over to the practice yard where I found Bran and Tommen fighting with practice swords and pads. There were others watching on with interest. I noticed Prince Joffrey was there with Sandor and Jamie was there, along with his brother Tyrion.

“I’m getting bored.” Joffrey said which made the two boys stop. ”I want to see a real fight.” He added looking around at the men gathering in the yard.

The men looked around at each other wondering who was going to step forward. Finally two men stepped forward with practice swords and began fighting. Both of them were okay but not enough to entertain the prince.

“No, no, no! I want a real fight! I want blood to be shed!” Joffrey demanded glaring at all the men around him.


	3. Three

“Miss Lilliyah, since you claim to be a good fighter, why don’t you prove it.” Jamie said smirking at me from across the yard.

“As you wish my lord.” I said with a bowing my head a bit before taking my cloak off, laying it over a wooden rail and stepped into the middle of everyone. “Thank you.” I said as someone handed me a practice sword.

“Dog, get in there!” Joffrey spat at Sandor, who bowed to him, took his cape off, grabbed a practice sword out of a man’s hand and stepped into the middle. “I want to see her bleed. Make her bleed for me dog.” Joffrey added.

Sandor nodded in acknowledgment and turned to me.

“I won’t be too hard on ya.” Sandor said to me as he got into a fighting stance.

As the words left his mouth, I lunged toward him with my sword with a barrage of quick strikes, which he deflected at the last moment.

“You were saying?” I said with a smirk when I backed away a bit.

He grunted and lunged at me. He struck out at me multiple times, each one I deflected with ease. He kept coming after me until I was up against a wall and he managed to knock the sword out of my hand. He placed the tip of his sword up to my throat.

“You are good at fighting little lady.” Sandor said between breaths. “It sounded like you’d be better at it.” He added with a smirk.

“Be careful what you wish for.” I said with a smile.

Then I brought my arm up and shoved his sword aside, knocking it from his hand and kicked him in the gut, which caused him to bend over and stumble. While he was trying to steady himself, I leap-frogged over him, landed in a summersault, and turned around to face him again still smiling. By then he was ready again with a scowl on his face.

He came at me swinging his fists at me, I deflected some of them or jumped away from them. I swung my arms out at him and made contact with his face and stomach. He managed to make contact with my face a couple times and was backing me up again until I backed into someone, who pushed me away from him and into Sandor. Once he got a hold of me he turned me around and put me into a choke-hold.

“You’re a fast little lass aren’t ya.” Sandor said. “But I got you now.” He added.

“Are you sure?” I asked.

I kicked my feet up in the air and when I landed I used that momentum to flip Sandor over onto his back. I then stood over him and pulled a knife from my boot, crouched down and put the knife to his throat.

“What were you saying?” I said with a smile.

He growled at me and knocked me feet out from under me, which caused me to land on my back and knock the knife from my hand. Then he straddled me and put his hand on my throat but didn’t squeeze.

“Now I got you girl.” He said.

I just raised my eyebrow at him. Then I brought my legs up, wrapped them around him, knocked him off of me and onto his back.

I then stood on his left arm with my left foot and stood on his right arm with my right foot. I then took my knife from its sheath on the back of my belt, crouched down over him and held it against his throat.

“You should stop underestimating me.” I said. “It’s making you look bad.” I added with a triumphant smile.

He just grunted at me in response.

“Do you yield?” I asked in the sweetest way I could muster at the moment.

He grunted and gave a small nod.

I stepped off his arms, put the knife in its sheath and offered him my hands. He looked at them hesitantly before chuckling and getting up on his own. Then I wiped my hand under my nose, spat on the ground next to me and took a couple steps toward Prince Joffrey.

“Did I bleed enough for you my lord?” I asked showing him my bloody palm.


	4. Four

“It will do.” Joffrey said with a sneer and walked off. Followed by Jamie and Tyrion, both were smiling at me.

Then I ripped a part of my shirt off and wiped my face off with it. I turned and saw Sandor doing the same thing.

“I hope I didn’t hurt you too much.” I said stepping closer to Sandor, who found a barrel to sit down on.

“I’ll be fine lass.” He said with a wave of a large hand.

“I don’t like causing people pain.” I said. “Well, unless I have to.” I added with a chuckle and getting a closer look at the damage I caused.

“Really? You could’ve fooled me.” He said.

“May I see?” I asked him.

He hesitated before lowering his scrap of cloth but didn’t look at me. Now it was my turn to hesitate before lightly placing my hand under his scruffy chin and raising his face up to mine. Then I ripped off another piece of cloth and dabbed it at his nose and then at his lip.

“You have beautiful eyes little flower.” He said quietly.

“Thank you.” I said with a smile and I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

“They remind me of the sky on a clear day.” he said.

When I finished I sat on the barrel next to his and we were quiet for a while.

“Your eyes are very serious.” I said glancing at him. “But they’re a nice brown.” I added with a quick smile.

He just huffed out a breath in response.

“You are pretty good in a fight lass.” He said.

“Thanks, so are you big guy.” I said and patted him on the shoulder, but not hard enough to hurt him.

“Where’d you learn how to fight like that?” he asked looking over at me.

“Okay, I guess its story time.” I said in a sarcastic tone with a smile to match. “About two and ten years ago I was wandering around the village alone and a group of men grabbed me and took their turns raping me.” I said.

“I’m sorry lass.” He said.

“A year later I was raped again by a different group of men.” I said.

“Seven hells little flower!” he said with shock.

“After that I decided I never wanted to feel that helpless so I asked Lord Stark and my mother to help me train with both Jon and Robb. They agreed and I began the next day.” I said with a sigh. “Obviously I’ve done a little more than just your basic hand-to-hand combat.” I added with a chuckle.

“That’s for sure.” He said with a smile. “Does that mean you have a bunch of kids runnin’ ‘round here somewhere?” he asked.

“No, which makes me think I’m barren.” I said with a sad smile.

We sat there quietly again for a while.

“Lilliyah, where you fighting again?” Lord Stark asked as he walked toward me.

“Yes my lord.” I said looking down.

“Was it with this man here?” Eddard asked.

“Yes my lord.” I said.

“I’m sorry for my daughter’s behavior ser. She will be punished.” Eddard said to Sandor.

“I’m no knight my lord, and there’s no need for punishment.” Sandor said. ”It was all quite impressive actually.” He added glancing at me with a smile.

“Come Lilliyah, you’re late for your lessons.” Eddard said with a proud smile and placed a fatherly hand on my shoulder.

“Until next time.” I said with a smile to Sandor and walked away with Eddard.


	5. Five

The night before we left Winterfell for King’s Landing we had a big Farewell feast that Jon and I were both allowed to attend. I wore a nice gray-blue dress with lavender trim. It wasn’t anything as fancy or detailed at anything the Queen wore because I’d made it myself. Jon and I weren’t allowed to sit at the table with the other Stark children so we sat at a table near the back of the hall with Theon and a few other guardsmen.

All the guys had drunk a lot of wine and ale so they were all drunk and in a laughing mood.

Finally I’d had enough of being around loud, drunk people so I decided to go get some air.

“Leaving so soon?” Sandor said as he stepped in front of me and the door.

“Yes.” I said with a polite smile.

“Why? Aren’t you having fun?” he asked.

“Yes but now everyone’s drunk and being loud and right now I could really use some fresh air.” I said. “Would you like to join me?” I added.

“Alright.” He said.

So we walked out of the castle and ended up in the godswood. We continued until we were next to the pond and the heart tree.

“That’s a pretty dress you have there.” He said as I sat down on one of the rocks.

“Thank you. I made it myself.” I said. “Sansa’s are better than mine. Hers have more detail and embellishments on them.” I added with a shrug.

“I don’t see you in a dress all that much. Why?” he asked as he sat down on the other rock.

“Because I prefer trousers more than dresses.” I said. “You should see dress Arya made, it’s absolutely hideous.” I added starting to laugh.

When I giggled he just looked at me with an amused expression on his face.

“The sleeves are all wrong. One is shorter than the other, the short one is loose and the long one is tight.” I said laughing even more.

“That’s a nice sound.” He said.

“What is?” I asked.

“Your laugh.” He said and then suddenly looked embarrassed.

I smiled and felt my cheeks getting warm so I looked up at the night sky.

“They’re pretty aren’t they?” I asked.

“What are?” he asked looking up at me.

“The stars.” I said glancing at him and then back at the sky.

“I’ve seen prettier.” He said with a grunt.

“I’ve always thought starlight was the purest form of light.” I said. “Other than sunlight of course.” I added looking at him to see he was still looking at me.

He didn’t say anything to that, he just nodded and then looked at the pond.

“Where are we?” he asked.

“The godswood.” I replied. “And this is the heart tree.” I said pointing at the tree with the face carved into its trunk.

“So this is where you people come to pray?” he asked looking at the tree.

“Yes.” I said.

“What do you pray for?” he asked.

“Oh the normal things; bountiful harvest, health, wisdom, stuff like that.” I said.

He nodded and looked around us.

Then we heard a growl coming from behind us and he grabbed his sword as he stood.

“Are you scared?” I asked him with a smile.

“No.” was all he said trying to see what growled at us.

I whistled and then heard soft footsteps approach us. I turned and saw a pair of familiar yellow eyes coming toward me.

“Put that away. He won’t hurt you.” I said as Shadow licked my face.

“You got one of them wolves too?” he asked sheathing his sword but stayed standing.

“Yes. He’s my closest friend.” I said petting Shadow’s head and behind his ears.

“Wolves are dangerous, you shouldn’t have them as pets.” He said.

“He won’t hurt me.” I said hugging Shadow’s neck and then glancing at Sandor. “Alright Shadow, off you go.” I said and the wolf ran off.

“I think I should escort you back to the castle now lass.” He said.

“Why? Are you tired of me already?” I asked.

“Not at all, but we leave early in the morning.” He said.

“I guess you’re right.” I said with a sigh and stood up.

He did escort me back to the castle and all the way up to my room.

“Good night little flower.” He said and walked away.

I smiled and got ready for bed.


	6. Six

It was decided that I was to accompany Lord Stark, Sansa and Arya to King’s Landing and that I’d be riding a horse. So right now I sat on my horse, Zara, while Shadow trotted beside me. I rode in front of the Royal carriage beside some of the Lord Stark’s men. Whenever we stopped I’d find a tree somewhere to sit under and take a short nap. On one of these occasions I found the Hound sitting under a tree sharpening his knife.

“Do you mind if I sit with you?” I asked as I approached him.

“Doesn’t matter to me lass.” He said not even looking up at me.

So I sat down right next to him as an exhausted sigh escaped my mouth and leant against the tree trunk with him. Then I leant my head back and closed my eyes. Pretty soon I fell asleep and unknowingly ended up resting my head on his right shoulder.

After about half an hour I felt someone gently shake my arm to wake me up.

“Is it time to go already?” I asked looking over at Sandor.

“Aye.” He said and pulled me to my feet, but he pulled to hard and I went flying right into his chest. “Sorry lass. I forget you’re as light as a little flower.” He added with a small smile.

“It’s okay, that was even a little fun.” I said with a giggle.

“Here ya go lass.” He said as he lifted me up and onto my horse.

“Why thank you kind ser.” I said with a smile and my swung my other leg over so I was straddling Zara.

He just grunted and shook his head as he got onto his horse. He rode up front with Prince Joffrey, but about two hours later he’d fallen back down the line until he was next to me.

“Hello stranger.” I said in a joking manner.

“Hello little lady.” He said and then pulled out a hunk of beef jerky.

We rode a little while before he held a piece out to me.

“Thank you.” I said taking it from him with a smile and biting into it. I didn’t get to eat when we had stopped earlier.

We continued riding until just before dusk and we set up camp. I had my own tent that was next to Arya’s and Sansa’s tent. I sat next to a fire as I sharpened one of my knives. Pretty soon Arya joined me and started sharpening Needle. Then Ser Jory joined us and began sharpening his sword while also looking after us at Lord Stark’s request.

“Well what do we have here? A sharpening party?” he asked in amusement.

“I guess that’s what you could call it.” I said not even looking up at him.

“May I join you?” he asked.

“Sure.” I said and he sat down on the ground across from me on the opposite side of the fire from Arya and I.

I figured my knife was sharp enough so I put it back in my boot and got out the one behind my back to sharpen.

“Just how many of those do you have?” Jamie asked.

“Enough.” Was all I said still not looking at him.

“Enough for what?” he asked.

“Why do you care so much?” I asked glancing up at him and then back at my knife.

“I’m curious is all. It is very unusual for a lady to carry such weapons with her.” He said.

“Well I’m not like the other girls.” I said.

“That’s for certain.” He said. “Why do you have them though?” he asked again.

I waited a moment before answering.

“So that I can hurt the people that want to hurt me.” I said seriously and looked up at him. “And maybe even hurt those that annoy me.” I added and smirked.

“I’m sorry have I done something to offend you?” he asked. “If so I’m terribly sorry about it.” He added.

“You didn’t offend me. You’re just an arrogant, self-righteous man.” I said. “I don’t have time for arrogant, self-righteous men.” I added now glaring at him slightly.

“Careful lass.” Sandor said from behind me. “He could hurt you for saying things that.” He added coming closer to us.

“That’s alright dog, I like a girl who tells hard truths.” Jamie said with a smirk. “I can see I’m not wanted here so I’ll say goodnight to you all.” He added and left.

“I guess we should all get some sleep. Come on Arya, off to bed.” I said gently pushed her toward her tent. “Goodnight little wolf.” I added.

She just grumbled to herself as she entered her tent, which made me laugh.

“Goodnight Ser Jory.” I said to the knight.

“Goodnight miss Lilliyah.” He said and left.

“And goodnight to you Sandor.” I said smiling at him.

“Goodnight little flower.” He said and left.


	7. Seven

One day as we rode on the King’s Rode, Ser Jamie decided to challenge me to a race on our horses.

“Miss Lilliyah, how good are you at riding horses?” Jamie asked.

“As good as you.” I said.

“Would you care to test that with a race?” he asked.

“I don’t know. Are you sure you’re ready to be beat by a girl?” I said with a smirk.

“You’re that confident are you?” he said.

“I’ve done a lot of riding Ser.” Was all I said.

“Alright, to that tree just up this rise.” He said.

A few of the guards overheard our conversation and joined in the race, others placed their bets on who would win. Word got around the procession of people and the whole caravan stopped to watch this race we were going to have. Those of us who were racing moved our horses a few paces off the side of the rode.

“Are you ready?!” Jamie yelled and we all yelled our readiness. “Go!” he yelled.

I was the first one out and I got a good lead over the others. Pretty soon I heard someone close to me and I glanced back and saw Jamie. I smirked at him and rode my horse even harder. I reached the tree first and laughed while circled around it as the wrest got to it.

“You must have cheated.” Jamie said as he came up to me.

“And how would I have done that?” I asked.

“I don’t know but you must have somehow.” He said.

“Oh don’t be a sore loser.” I said. “It’s unbecoming.” I added with a smile and galloped back to the caravan. We rode for quite a while after that and didn’t stop until it was decided we should make camp.

I sat down in front of a campfire near my tent and nibbled on a hunk of bread as I stared at the fire and let my mind wander.

“You’ll burn your eyes if you do that any longer.” The Hound said as he sat down next to me on the log I was sitting on.

“No I won’t.” I said as I blinked a few times and looked at him. “Did you enjoy the race?” I asked with a smile.

“Aye, I did.” He said. “You’re very interesting to watch lass.” He added.

“Thank you.” I said with a smile and took a bite of bread.

“It looked like you were having a good time.” he said.

“Oh I was.” I said. “I absolutely love riding horses; the feel of the wind on my face and the feel of the power of the animal. It’s very freeing.” I added.

“Do you like your hair flying behind you like that?” he asked.

“It’s the best feeling in the world. When I let my hair down it’s almost like I’m letting all my worries go and I can be myself.” I said. “It’s an awful mess at the end of the day but I don’t mind.” I added with a giggle.

“It’d be a beautiful mess.” He muttered to himself.

“So are you used to riding this much?” I asked.

“I’ve done a few rides that lasted a few days, but never this long.” He said. “Have you ever rode this long before.” He asked.

“No and my ass hates me for it.” I said which made us both laugh. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh before.” I added.

“Haven’t heard anything to make me laugh.” He said.

“Yeah, I suspect being around Joffrey all the time, there isn’t much of anything funny going on.” I said.

“Right you are.” He said.

We sat there by the fire for a while, not saying anything, just enjoying the warmth. He started to eat some beef jerky. I didn’t even ask for any, but he gave me a piece.

“Well, I think I’ll try and get some sleep.” I said once I’d finished my jerky and stood up. “Goodnight Sandor.” I added lightly touching his left shoulder and then leaving.

“Sweet dreams lass.” I heard him say and smiled.


	8. Eight

The day we arrived at King’s Landing was a welcome one. It meant we could eat fresh food, and sleep in actual beds at night. As we rode through the streets of the city at mid-day, people would stop what they were doing to look at us. Some would smile at the new comers, others were only mildly interested. A couple little girls ran up to me and gave me some wild flowers that I put in my hair and smiled at them.

When we reached the castle, Lord Stark was immediately called to the Small Council. Sansa, Arya and I followed a servant to where our rooms were and we began unpacking our things and settling in. After I had unpacked the majority of my things I decided to go explore the castle and the gardens with Shadow. I was totally lost the whole time but I didn’t care. I found my way to the gardens as the sun was setting and found a bench that you could see the entire city from.

“The little flower has found the gardens.” A familiar voice said from behind me.

“I was exploring the castle and found this place.” I said seeing The Hound and smiling.

“So pretty with flowers in your hair.” He said quietly.

“Thank you. Some girls from the city gave them to me.” I said turning back to the view of the city before us.

“Be careful where you go in the castle. Some of the guards aren’t as nice as me.” He said as he sat next to me. “Carry one of those knives at all times.” he added.

“I always do.” I said taking one out of my boot and showed him and then put it back.

“Good.” Was all he said.

We sat there in silence for a while until a servant came to get me for supper.

“Miss Lilliyah, the Hand has asked me to bring you to supper with him.” The servant said.

“Very well.” I said standing up as Sandor did. “Until next time.” I smiled at him and left with the servant.

“It feels like I haven’t seen you all day.” Lord Stark said as I entered the room.

“I went exploring and ended up in the gardens.” I said sitting down and grabbing some fruit and some bread.

“Is that where you got the flowers?” he asked.

“No, some girls in the city gave them to me as we rode by.” I said.

“They look nice.” He said with a smile and ate his food.

“You should have taken me with you exploring.” Arya said to me.

“It’s a big place, there’s more we can go explore tomorrow.” I said.

That made her smile real big and I returned her smile.

“You can go exploring after the tourney tomorrow.” Eddard said.

“Alright.” I said.

“Why are you always with the Hound?” Arya asked.

“Because he’s my friend, sort of.” I said.

“I don’t want you near him. He’s dangerous Lilly.” Eddard said.

“Not to me.” I said.

“I don’t care I still don’t want you around him.” He said.

“Alright.” I said staring down at me plate and picking at my bread sadly.

We ate in silence mostly, except for Eddard talking with Septa Mordane.

“May I be excused?” I asked.

“Of course Lilly.” Eddard said.

“Thank you.” I said as I got up and found my way back to my room.

I finished unpack the little that was left in my trunk and put them in their proper places when someone knocked on my door.

“Sandor. What can I do for you?” I asked looking up at him.

“I just wanted to make sure you were all settled in.” he said.

“Yes, I just finished unpacking.” I said.

“Good, well goodnight little lady.” He said.

“Goodnight Sandor.” I said with a smile and he left.

Then I closed the door and went to bed.


	9. Nine

When I got up I put on a dress and did a simple side braid because I figured I should look like a lady in front of all the knights at the tournament today. I went down to breakfast with Lord Stark, Sansa, Arya and Septa Mordane.

“You look very nice today Lilliyah.” Septa said smiling at me.

“Thank you. Today seemed like a good day to wear a dress.” I said and ate some eggs.

We ate in a pleasant silence until Sandor came and lead us down to the arena where the tournament was being held.

“You look nice today.” he said glancing over at me.

“Thank you. I thought I should look like a lady today for all the knights.” I said. “Where will you be?” I asked.

“I’ll be beside Prince Joffrey.” He said.

He showed us to our seats and then went back to the castle.

“I thought I told you to stay away from him.” Ned said.

“I didn’t seek him out, he came to us.” I said.

“Then why did you talk to him?” Ned asked.

“Would you rather I be rude?” I asked in return.

He just sighed and shook his head while turning toward the field. We sat there quietly as people came into the arena and took their seats. Some of the knights would smile at me as they walked by and I would return their smiles. A few even gave me favors such as flowers or pieces of cloth with their sigils on it.

“My lady, will you please accept this token?” a knight asked as he held out a pink flower out to me.

“Of course Ser, thank you.” I said taking it from him.

“Perhaps you could put it in your lovely hair.” He said.

“That sounds perfect.” I said and put it in my braid.

I did the same with the other yellow flower I had received. Sansa kept giggling every time I was approached. When the tournament started, we clapped when it was appropriate and gasped when a man fell off his horse or was impaled by a lance.

When it was over, a guard escorted us back to the castle. As soon as we got back Arya and I went exploring around the castle. We did that until supper time and went back to our rooms to eat with Sansa and Ned at the feast.

After I was done eating I went back to my room to read before bed. Then there was a knock on my door.

“Sandor.” I said when I saw him standing there. “Would you like to come in?” I asked.

“Aye.” He said and came in.

“Would you like some bread?” I asked gesturing to the table.

“No thanks.” He said.

“How about some cider?” I asked holding up the pitcher.

“I’m fine lass.” He said waving a dismissive hand at me.

“Well, I’m having some.” I said. “Have a seat.” I added pouring some cider into a cup.

He pulled out a chair opposite me and sat down with a sigh.

“So what brings you by at this hour?” I asked also sitting down.

“I wanted to tell you to be careful around those knights.” He said.

“Why?” I asked.

“I saw how they were lookin’ at you as if you were a piece of meat and not a sweet young lady.” He said. “And men who look at girls like that aren’t nice to those girls.” He added in a serious voice.

“I’m always careful Sandor, but I appreciate your concern.” I said reaching across the table and touching his hand lightly.

“The flowers look nice.” He said pointing at my hair with his other hand.

“Thank you. I didn’t want to sit there holding them the whole time.” I said with a smile.

“Well I’ll leave you be.” He said getting up and heading toward the door. “Goodnight little flower.” He added and left.


	10. Ten

Today was the second day of the tournament. Again, I wore a dress, a blue one, and put my hair half up and half down with a braid going on either side of my head and joining in the back. When I opened my door to go down to breakfast I found some flowers on the ground in front of my door. They were pale blue and white flowers that looked similar to daisies. I decided to put them into my hair and went down to breakfast.

“Did you stop by the gardens on your way down here?” Lord Stark asked.

“No.” I said.

“Then where did those flowers come from?” he asked.

“Someone left them in front of my door when I got up.” I said with a shrug.

“They look nice.” He said.

“Thank you.” I said with a smile as I ate some grapes.

After we finished breakfast, a guard escorted us down to the arena and to our seats. Arya wasn’t with us because she had her water-dancing lesson today.

When the royal family arrived I glanced over at them and saw Sandor standing behind Joffrey, who gave me a small nod in acknowledgement.

I watched as knight after knight jousted and either won or lost and would applaud when necessary. Then it was Ser Loras Tyrell’s turn and he was matched up with Ser Gregor Clegane, AKA the Mountain and Sandor’s big brother. He presented Sansa with a red rose before trotting off to his side of the field. He was matched up to joust against the Mountain.

Ser Gregor’s big black stallion caught the scent of Ser Loras’ mare and trumpeted. Then it began and Gregor’s stallion galloped hard toward Loras. When they met, Loras’s lance got Gregor and made him fall off his horse.

“SWORD!” Gregor yelled when he got back on his feet and his squire came running down the lists with Gregor’s huge broadsword.

He turned to his horse and nearly chopped it’s head off and then went after Loras. He hit Loras’ shield a couple of times.

“Let him be.” A voice rasped at Gregor.

Gregor whirled around and brought his sword down in a massive arc and came into contact with Sandor’s broadsword. They swung their swords at each other for a bit before the King yelled at them to stop. Then Loras came up to Sandor, raised Sandor’s arm with his own and everyone cheered for him.

Sandor glanced up at me and I smiled at him and clapped. He nodded at me and returned to Prince Joffrey’s side.

There was a big feast that night, like there was the previous night. Sansa and Arya left the feast before I did, so when I left I was by myself. When I got to my room, Sandor was waiting for me.

“Please, come in.” I said opening the door and he entered after I did and closed the door. “What brings you here?” I added.

“I wanted to see how you were doing.” He said.

“Oh, I’m fine. Why?” I asked.

“You looked upset at the tournament today, especially when my brother killed his horse.” He said shrugging his shoulders.

“Oh yes I was. That was very unnecessary to kill his horse because there was a mare in heat around.” I said. “I hate it when people are cruel to animals.” I added quietly tearing up a bit when I remembered Gregor’s horse screaming and whimpering.

“Aye, you’ve got a gentle heart lass.” He said kindly as he wiped the one tear away.

I looked up into his face and saw that there were a couple scratches on it.

“How did you get those?” I asked pointing to them.

“I don’t know.” He said.

“Here have a seat so I can look at them.” I said gesturing to a chair by the table we sat at the previous night.

“I’m fine lass.” He said waving me away.

“Please?” I asked.

“Fine.” he said with a sigh and sat down.

I gently lifted his face up so I could look at the scratches better. I grabbed a handkerchief, dipped in water and wiped them clean.

“I don’t understand how he can be so cruel to you.” I said.” You’re his little brother.” I added shaking my head a bit.

“He doesn’t care what I am.” Sandor said after a moment of silence.

“But you’re his blood.” I said. “I just don’t understand.” I muttered.

“Don’t worry yourself lass. It won’t do any good.” He said lightly touching my hand.

“You’re right.” I said with a smile and sat down across from him and ate a grape.

“I see you saw the flowers I left you.” He said pointing at my hair.

“You left them?” I asked a little bit shocked.

“Aye, I thought they’d look pretty in your hair and I was right.” He said with a small sheepish smile.

“Thank you.” I said smiling back at him.

“I’ll leave you alone now.” He said getting up as did I. “Goodnight Miss Lilliyah.” He added as he opened the door.

“Goodnight Sandor.” I said and he left.


	11. Eleven

Today I decided to go through the marketplace. I wore a simple lavender dress, a light blue cloak and my hair down. I went with Sansa and Septa Mordane. Lord Stark made Ser Jory accompany us for protection. I was looking at a vendor's booth that had handmade jewelry and didn't notice that the others had wandered off. I also didn't notice that this booth was next to a pub.  
As I was looking at the bracelets, someone came out of the pub. Then I heard heavy footsteps moving in my direction and stop next to me. I looked over and then I looked up and saw Ser Gregor staring down at me with a smirk.  
"You're a pretty little thing ain't ya." he said.  
"Thank you ser." I said and started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.  
"Where ya going little lady, i'm not done with you yet." he said pulling me closer to him.  
I made it a point to look at his hand gripping my arm and then looking back up at him with a glare.  
"Would you be so kind as to let go of my arm." I said trying to be nice.  
"No, I like you just where ya are lass." he said and licked his lips.  
"Could you please let me go ser." I said getting mad.  
"I said no." he said.  
"Fine, I guess we'll do this the hard way." I muttered and unsheathed the knife behind my back and placed the point right on his crotch and glared up at him. "Let go or I'll cut off that worm between your legs you like to play with." I said through clenched teeth.  
"Aye, you're a feisty one aren't ya." he said with a chuckle. "That's alright, I like 'em feisty." he added smiling at me.  
"Let her go." a familiar voice rasped from behind Gregor.  
"Stay out of this little dog." Gregor said to the man.  
"I said let her go." the man repeated.  
Gregor slowly turned around to face Sandor, while still gripping my arm tightly.  
"And why should I?" Gregor asked.  
"Because she doesn't give empty threats." Sandor said nodding toward where my knife was. For emphasis, I pushed the tip a little into his pants, which made Gregor wince ever so slightly.  
He glared down at me and gripped my arm tighter. I then move my knife up to the hand that was on my arm and cut to make him let me go, which he did. That made him snarl at me as I backed up toward Sandor. When my shoulder touched his side I stopped.  
"Go home." Sandor said seriously and with his hand on his sword.  
Gregor growled and stomped off.  
"Are ya alright little flower?" Sandor asked turning to me. He placed his massive hands on my shoulders and looked me over quickly.  
"I'm alright. My arm will bruise but I'm alright." I said smiling up at him.  
"Good. That was very good placement of your knife." he said with a small smile.  
"Thank you. I've found that threatening the man parts is an effective way to get what you want." I said.  
He nodded and kept me company while I continued walking through the market place. When we caught up to the others, they were surprised to see Sandor with me.  
"I'll see you back at the castle lass." he said to me and walked away.  
"I thought Lord Stark told you to stay away from him." Septa said.  
"If it weren't for him, I would've been raped by the Mountain." I said.   
"Oh my." the Septa gasped.  
"I was lucky he was there." I said.  
The subject was dropped and we kept looking around. When the sun started to get lower in the sky, we went back up to the castle. We had supper with Eddard and Arya. The Septa told him what had happened and he looked over at me to see if it was true.  
"What she says is true." I said sipping my cider.  
After I finished with my supper, I decided to go the gardens for a bit before bed.  
"I heard you some excitement at the market today." Jamie said as he approached me.  
"Huh, that's not what I'd call it, but yes." I said.  
"Somehow I don't think you'd let yourself be in a position to be raped by any man." he said.  
"And you'd be right." I said with a smile and looked out over the city.  
"Although, I can't say I'd exactly blame the man who would try, you are very pretty." he said.  
"Thank you." I said.  
"Goodnight Miss Lilliyah." he said with a small bow.  
"Goodnight Ser Jamie." I said nodding once at him and he left.  
After that I went to my room and went to sleep.


	12. Twelve

When I woke up, I had this urge to go hunting. So I got dressed, put my hair up and grabbed my bow and arrows. I ate breakfast and went down to the stables to find Zara.  
"Hey pretty girl, I haven't seen you in a while." I said feeding her an apple as I patted her neck.  
I brushed her for a bit and then put a saddle on her as well as a bridle.  
"And where do you think you're going?" Eddard asked coming up behind me.  
"I was going to go hunting." I said looking over at him as he stood at the entrance to Zara's stall.  
"Alright, just be careful." He said with a smile.  
"I always am." I said smiling at him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before he left.  
I walked her out of her stall into the yard and swung up into the saddle. I slid my feet into the stirrups and gave her a gentle kick and she slowly walked out into the city. We left through one of the gates and kicked her into a gallop. I had this overwhelming feeling of being free and I couldn't help but smile and laugh out loud as I felt the wind on my face.  
Pretty soon I heard another horse approaching us. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Sandor on a big brown stallion trying to catch up to us so I slowed down a little.  
"Aren't you supposed to be guarding Joffrey?" I yelled out to him as he got closer.  
"He didn't want me around today." he said coming up next to me.  
His horse nudged the nose of Zara and she nudged him back with her nose.  
"I think they like each other." I said with a giggle.  
"He has good taste." Sandor said. "She's a pretty horse for a pretty lass." he added.  
"Thank you." I said as we rode deeper into the forest.  
We rode for about 2 hours and pretty soon we came upon a small stream.  
"Do you mind if we stop here for a little while?" I asked.  
"Fine with me." he said.  
He slid off his saddle and then helped me down off of mine.  
"Thank you." I said with a smile and sat down on a rock by the stream. "It's so pretty here." I added looking around.  
"Aye, it is." Sandor said sitting on the ground next to me.  
We sat there and just enjoyed the beautiful scenery around us and listened to the birds singing.  
"Excuse me lass." he said and got up and wander off.  
I sat there quietly and waited until he got back.  
"Well look what we have here." a man said.  
I looked behind me and saw a group of 5 men looking at me hungrily and placed my hand on my bow.  
"What's a pretty thing like you doin' all the way out 'ere?" one man asked.  
"Well I was enjoying the peace and quiet, but you ruined that." I said slowly getting an arrow.  
"Do you hear that men, she got some fire in her." another man said.  
"A pretty thing like you shouldn't be playin' with such dangerous things like arrows." another man said.  
"Than it's a good thing I know how to use it." I said.  
"And why would you want to hurt us? Were just some men looking for some good company." the second man said.  
"You won't find it here. I suggest you keep searching." I said.  
"And I suggest you do it quickly." Sandor said coming up behind them with his broadsword in hand.  
"Oh shit! That's the Hound!" one man said.  
"Run!" another man yelled and they all did.  
We watched as they ran out of sight, looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
"Would you really have wasted your arrows on them?" he asked coming up to me as I put the arrow back in my quiver.  
"If I really needed to yes." I said with a shrug. "Now lets kill some rabbits!" I said swinging up onto Zara.  
He laughed and got up onto his horse. By mid-day, we had killed 8 rabbits and decided to head back to the castle.  
"I'll take these down to the kitchens. You run along now." Sandor said.  
"Oh alright." I said with a smile and left.  
The wrest of the day was boring having lessons with Septa Mordane.


	13. Thirteen

I woke up with a smile on my face because is my eighteenth birthday. I put on a shirt, trousers and left my hair down. I practically skipped down to breakfast because I was so happy.  
“Good morning family!” I said to them with a smile as I grabbed some bread.  
“You’re happy this morning and I think I know why.” Lord Stark said and handed me a wrapped package. I opened it and inside was a book. “That’s from your mother.” He added.  
“Thank you I love it.” I said giving him a hug.  
“This is for you.” Sansa said handing me a small box.  
I opened it and inside was a beautiful silver necklace. It was circular with a swirly looking tree in the middle of it.  
“Thank you Sansa!” I said giving her a hug.  
“I forgot to get you something.” Arya said.  
“That’s alright little wolf.” I said giving her a hug. “I still love you.” I added giving her a big sloppy kiss on her cheek.  
“Stop being gross.” She said wiping her cheek.  
“I’m not being gross, I’m loving you!” I said grabbing at her to kiss her again but she ran away from me. This made the others laugh while we ran around the table.  
“Alright, alright finish your food.” Ned said and we sat down. “I have something to show you when you’re done eating.” he added.  
When we were done eating Ned and I went down to the stables. We went right into Zara’s stable and there was a brand new saddle next to her.  
“I thought you should have a good saddle since you ride a lot.” Ned said.  
“Its wonderful thank you.” I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Would you like some help putting it on her?” he asked.  
“No thank you, I can do it.” I said smiling at him and he left.  
I swung the saddled onto her back and strapped it on. Then I got on and gave her a gentle kick and we went out to the yard and then out one of the gates to the city and rode hard into the forest. I rode around for a couple of hours and then went back to the castle.  
I got my book from my room and went to the gardens to read it. I found a bench and sat down with my legs stretched out on it.  
“I heard you’re eighteen today.” Jamie said standing before me.  
“You heard correct.” I said.  
“Then I hope you have a good name day.” he said handing me a flower.  
“Thank you.” I said with a smile.  
“What have you gotten so far?” he asked.  
“My mother gave me this book, Lord Stark gave me a beautiful new saddle and Sansa gave me this necklace.” I said showing him the necklace around my neck.  
“It’s pretty.” He said. “Well, I’ll let you get back to your reading.” He added and left.  
“He wasn’t bothering you was he?” Sandor asked coming around the corner.  
“No, he just hoped I had a good name day.” I said.  
“How old are you now?” he asked.  
“Eighteen.” I said.  
“Aye, that’s a good age.” He said moving my legs and sitting down next to me.  
“And why do you say that?” I asked.  
“Because people will take you more seriously now.” He said. “I got this for you.” He added pulling out a wad of cloth.  
“What is it?” I asked taking it from him.  
“Just open it lass.” He said.  
I unrolled the cloth and in it was a beautiful shiny knife.  
“Wow, it’s so pretty.” I said. “Thank you.” I added smiling at him.  
“Do you like it?” he asked.  
“I love it.” I said giving him a quick hug, which caught him off guard so he just sat there.  
“Well, I better get back to the prince. Goodbye little flower.” He said getting up.  
“Goodbye Sandor.” I said and he left.  
That night we had my favorite things for supper; pot roast, potatoes, carrots and rosemary herb French bread. I went to bed happy that night.


	14. Fourteen

Today was a bit cloudy and I didn’t feel like riding today so I walked around the castle grounds instead. I wore some tan trousers, a white shirt, brown boots and my hair in a braid.

I came across the place where the knights trained to be in the guard. Sandor was currently in the practice ring yelling at a men, getting him mad so he would fight better. I smiled and found a barrel to watch from. Sandor swung his practice sword at the man and hit him a few times when he failed to block the blow. He even punched the man a few times.

Some of the men thought it was unfair to fight against the Hound because he is so much bigger than all the rest of the men, they wanted someone their own size to fight. Sandor ignored all of this, as did the man he was fighting.

Pretty soon the man got so tired of Sandor’s insults and yelling that he gave a loud battle cry and tackled the Hound to the ground and began punching him in the face repeatedly until he was satisfied that he had won. I jumped up from my barrel and ran to the edge of the practice ring to get a closer look.

The man spat on Sandor and then stood up. Before he had fully turned around I had tackled him to the floor and started punching the crap out of his face as he had just done to Sandor.

“Do you like that?” I asked as I punched him. “Do you like how that feels?” I asked punching him again.

I spat in his face before standing up and catching my breath. I looked around at the other men and they were just staring at me. None of them saying anything.

“Feel better now lass?” Sandor asked sitting up and rubbing his face.

I glared at the man on the floor before turning to Sandor.

“Yes, now come with me.” I said as he stood up and he followed me to the gardens.

I had him sit on the edge of a fountain and dipped a scrap of cloth into the water and turned to his face. I gently cupped his scruffy chin in my left hand and began washing the dirt away with the wet cloth in my other.

“You’re kind to me lass.” He said quietly. “Why?” he added.

“Because I find that when you treat someone with kindness they will, in turn, treat you with kindness.” I said wiping at his brow.

“But why me?” he asked taking my hand away from his face for a moment.

“Because I can see that you haven’t seen very much kindness in your life and you should know what it looks like.” I said with a small smile and returned to washing his face.

He seemed satisfied with my answer and sat there quietly while I attended to him.

“There, all finished.” I said leaning away from his face and sat down next to him.

“Thanks lass.” He said quietly and looked at the ground.

“You’re welcome.” I said.

I looked down at his hands and saw some blood on his knuckles. Without really thinking about it, I took one of his large hands in mine and wiped it clean with the wet cloth and then did the same to the other hand.

We sat there quietly as we looked around at the flowers and listened to the birds chirping.

“I think this is probably the only peaceful place in the castle.” I said with a laugh.

“And you’d be right.” Sandor said with a small smile.

He then reached over to a nearby bush, plucked a few white flowers from it, took the leaves off of them and very gently placed them throughout my braid.

“Such beautiful hair.” He murmured touching it briefly and letting his hand fall back to his lap.

“Thank you.” I said and smiled at him.

“There she is!” a man yelled.

“That’s her!” another man yelled.

We looked around, searching for the sources of the yelling and found a group of men in armor looking right at us and coming our way. We both immediately stood up in alarm. One of Sandor’s hands going to the hilt of his sword and the other one pushing me behind him slightly, while my hand went to the knife on the back of my belt.

“What do you want?” Sandor barked at them.

“Nothing with you dog, we wish to talk to the young lady.” One of the men said standing in the front of the group.

The Hound just grunted at them, but did not move.

“Alright, what do you want?” I asked lightly removing Sandor’s restraining hand from my arm.

“Were you the one that beat up Andres?” the front one asked.

“Who?” I asked.

“The man you beat up before we came here.” Sandor muttered quietly next to me.

“Oh, yes. That was me.” I said. “Why, am I in trouble?” I asked.


	15. Fifteen

“No, we just wanted to shake your hand is all.” The front one said.

“Yeah, he deserved to be humiliated like that.” Another one said.

“Oh, okay.” I said and took a small step toward them.

They all took turns shaking my hand and or kissing it lightly. When they left I turned back to the fountain and washed my hands in it, which made Sandor chuckle.

“Well, that was odd.” I said and stood up.

“Aye, but I wouldn’t have let them hurt you lass.” He said looking down at me.

“Thank you.” I said. “Well, I better go find Arya and make sure she hasn’t gotten herself into trouble. I’ll see you later Sandor.” I said lightly touching his arm and then left.

I found Arya attempting to stand on her toes on the stairs outside Ned’s room.

“Having fun little wolf?” I asked her with a laugh.

“It’s for my lessons, I must concentrate.” She said seriously.

“Alright, I shall leave you then.” I said and left her.

I found Sansa with Septa Mundane doing needlework while the Septa lectured her about something or other, I could tell Sansa wasn’t listening.

“Why do you always have flowers in your hair now?” Arya asked at the evening meal.

“Because I like it and I actually have flowers to put in my hair now. Winterfell didn’t have a lot growing up there for me to choose from.” I said not even looking up at her and cutting into the piece of meat on my plate.

“I heard a peculiar thing today.” Lord Stark said.

“Oh? And what was that?” the Septa asked.

“That a girl beat up a man in the practice ring.” He said. “They said she appeared out of nowhere and had hair like fire.” He continued and I stopped cutting.

I looked up and saw him staring at me.

“They said that it was the Hound that the man was beating up.” He continued.

“What? And you think I did it?” I asked.

“Well, given your strange friendship with the man, yes I do think it was you.” He said.

“And if it was? What would you do?” I asked setting my utensils down.

“Nothing.” He said and turned back to his food. “Apparently the man who was beating up your friend was said to be quite an unpleasant and arrogant man. I’d say he deserved what he got.” He added glancing up at me.

I smiled at him slightly and returned to my meat.

That night, before bed, I was visited by Sandor.

“I hope you didn’t get into too much trouble flower.” He said coming into my room.

“Not at all, in fact, I wasn’t even yelled at.” I said with a smile.

“Good.” He said and sat down in a chair by the fire.

I sat in a chair close to his and began undoing my braid. I stared into the fireplace as I took the flowers out first, setting them on the table next to me, untied the string holding the braid together and then pulled the 3 parts apart and letting it fall into a wave over my shoulder. I didn’t know that Sandor was watching me the entire time.

“Do me a favor lass.” he said and I looked over at him.

“Alright.” I said.

“Never cut your hair.” He said reaching out and taking a piece of it between his fingers.

“I wouldn’t want to do that anyway. So you don’t have to worry.” I said watching as his fingers slid down the piece in his hand until it slipped out of it and it fell back into place.

It was quiet for a few moments as we looked at each other. Then he seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking about and stood up.

“Goodnight Miss Lilly.” He said heading for the door.

“Goodnight Sandor.” I said and he left.


	16. Sixteen

Today, at around mid-afternoon, I decided to go riding. So I put on some gray trousers, a white shirt, black boots and a black cloak.

I went to the stables and readied Zara to go out. I heard someone cough and looked up. I smiled seeing Sandor standing at the edge of Zara’s stall with the reins of his horse in hand.

“Mind if I join you lass?” he asked hesitantly.

“Of course.” I said. “You’re always welcome to ride with me.” I added and turned to put the saddle on.

“I’ll do that.” He said slipping the reins of his horse around a pole and grabbing my saddle and lifting onto Zara’s back.

“Thanks.” I said and buckled all the buckles.

I was about to get on when Sandor knelt down and cupped his hands together.

“Come on, I don’t have all day.” He said and I laughed.

I stepped into his hands and he lifted me up, I swung my other leg over the saddle and settled myself.

“Thank you.” I said.

He just huffed and led both my horse and his horse out of the stables and out of the castle gates. Then he heaved himself onto his horse and got settled himself.

“Ready?” I asked looking over at him. He simply nodded a couple times. “Let’s go!” I added lightly kicking Zara and she trotted on faster. I kicked her a couple more times and she went faster. I heard Sandor’s horse just to my right and smiled.

“Is that all you got?” he asked.

I laughed out loud and kicked her more and she ran as fast as she could, outrunning his horse. I finally slowed to a stop at the top of a hill close by when I noticed he was quite a ways behind me.

“Took your time did ya?” I said with a smirk when he finally reached me.

He just looked at me with a scowl and grunted at me.

“That’s ok, you’re horse has a big strong man to carry around.” I said leaning over and patting his horse’s neck a few times.

We road quietly for a couple of hours and came across a pretty little stream.

“Shall we stop here?” I asked looking over at Sandor.

He looked at me and didn’t answer. He just slid off his horse, came around to my left side, put his hands on my waist and pulled me off the horse, which caused me to put my hands on his broad shoulders, and set me on my feet.

“Thank you.” I said smiling up at him.

He nodded at me with a kind expression and we led our horses down to the stream to drink. While leading Zara to the stream I stepped on a loose rock and lost my balance. Out of instinct I reached out to the nearest thing, which was Sandor’s arm, to steady myself. When I grabbed his arm, he immediately wrapped it around my waist.

“Careful little flower, wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” He said.

“Sorry.” I said looking up at him. “Just a little clumsy today.” I added with a smile and a small laugh.

There were a couple of rocks by the stream that we sat on. One rock was bigger than the other one, I plopped myself down on that one and just smiled up at Sandor, forcing him to sit on the smaller one. I couldn’t help but giggle a little.

“What’s so funny lass?” he asked.

“Now we’re the same height.” I said putting my hand on my forehead and moving it straight out and lightly touched his forehead.

He just shook his head and looked away from me but I saw him smile. I went over to Zara and pulled out a loaf of bread that I took from the kitchens and sat back down. I tore off a big chunk and held it out to Sandor. He nodded his thanks. I smiled and tore off a chunk for myself.

“You’re quite a sight to see, riding that horse of yours.” He said smiling at me.

“In a good way or a bad way?” I asked.

“A good way. With your hair flying out behind you and seeing a huge smile on your face.” He said. “A very pretty sight indeed.” He added quietly.

I was stunned into silence and felt the heat rising in my face, so I turned away so he wouldn’t see me blushing and smiling.

“Don’t turn away.” He said gently taking my chin in his hand and turning it toward him. “You’re pretty when you blush.” He added quietly caressing my cheek lightly with his thumb a few times.

I was still speechless and just smiled at him.


	17. Seventeen

“Why are you so nice to me when you’re mean to everyone else?” I asked once we finished the bread.

When I didn’t get an answer, I looked over at him and saw that he was thinking and concentrating on finding the right words.

“Maybe because you were the first one who didn’t cower away when I was near and you didn’t look at me with disgust like all the other women do.” He finally said. “I never understood why.” He added.

“Because I can look passed the scars.” I said reaching out and placed my hand gently on his right cheek, touching his burned face. “I see a man who has known great pain and suffering and had become stronger because of it.” I added caressing his cheek with my thumb.

It was his turn to be stunned into silence.

“Never has a woman been so gentle to me.” He rasped out quietly.

Then he placed his hand on top of mine that was on his face and I smiled at him.

He must’ve noticed the sun going down, because he slowly took my hand away from his face.

“I should get you back to the castle before Lord Stark has my head.” He said standing up.

I got up with a sigh and walked over to my horse. He stepped up to me and helped me onto my horse.

“I know how to get on a horse Sandor, you don’t always have to help me.” I said.

“I’m being nice lass.” He said getting up on his horse.

“I know, and thank you.” I said touching his arm lightly and rode back toward the castle.

We were in no great hurry to get home so we rode back at an easy pace.

“Such a pretty sunset, don’t you think?” I asked and looked over at him.

“Yes.” He said. “You’re prettier.” I heard him mumble to himself.

I felt myself blushing and kept on riding. When we got to the stables, he placed his hands on my waist and helped me off Zara. I noticed he left his hands there for a few moments longer than necessary and then stepped away from me.

“Thank you.” I said.

He nodded and took her saddle off too, setting it on a table nearby. Then he put his horse away and came over to stand by my side.

“I’ll escort you back to your chambers lass.” He said touching my hand briefly before leading me up to the castle.

We happened to walk by a group of men who had drunk a lot and were now yelling at each other and as we passed by them they began throwing punches. One of them pushed another and he fell right into me, I would have fallen had it not been for Sandor catching me and moving out of the way.

“Watch where yer goin’.” He growled loudly as he picked up the drunk man and threw him at the other drunk men. He glared at them as we continued passed them.

“Well that was exciting.” I said sarcastically as we climbed the stairs.

“He didn’t hurt you did he?” he asked opening my door for me.

“No, I’m fine.” I said taking off my cloak and throwing it on the bed. “Would you like to come with me to the kitchens? I’m starving.” I said walking toward the door.

He nodded and we headed to the kitchens. They had some leftover brisket slices, cooked red potatoes with rosemary and olive oil and some apple tartlets were left.

“I think I’ll take a couple of these back to my room for another time.” I said holding up a tartlet.

“Aye, I’ll do the same.” He said with a smile.

After we ate he walked me back to my room. He came in and sat down by the fireplace for a minute.

I sat down in the chair next to him and took off my boots and threw them in the corner.

“Well I’ll let you be now lass.” He said standing up.

I stood up as well and walked him to the door.

“Goodnight Miss Lilly.” He said.

“Thank for a very fun day Sandor.” I said caressing his cheek briefly. “And goodnight.” I added while smiling up at him.

He smiled back at me and left.


	18. Eighteen

It was mid-morning and at breakfast I was ambushed by both Lord Stark and the Septa. They thought I was neglecting my lessons and spending way too much time wandering around the castle. So I was still wandering around the castle, but with the Septa this time. She made me go back up to my room and change into a dress. I wrapped my hair up in a bun.

As we walked around, various knights and ladies would greet us and we would greet them in return.

We happened to walk by an open corridor where Prince Joffrey was walking with the Hound a step behind him and Ser Jamie Lannister. We curtsied to Joffrey and Jamie, when I stood up I offered a smile to Sandor, who stayed serious, but I could see the ends of his lips curl up in a hint of a smile.

“You look lovely today Miss Lilliyah.” Jamie said with a smile.

“Thank you Ser.” I said and bowed my head slightly.

“If you’ll excuse us ladies, we have business to attend to.” Jamie said.

“Of course.” The Septa said and we curtsied again.

As we turned the corner, I looked back and caught sight of Sandor smiling at me briefly before he was out of sight.

“That Ser Jamie is such a handsome man.” Septa said.

“Yes.” I said with a smile.

I agree that Jamie Lannister is indeed a handsome man, I’m not blind, and anyone can see that he’s attractive. But he was not the man who I thought was handsome and that made me smile. No, I think Sandor is handsome, I’m sure I’m the only one who thinks that, but he was the reason for my smile, not Ser Jamie Lannister.

We continued on around the castle until the afternoon meal, where the Septa finally let me go off on my own and do what I wanted.

I ended up sitting in the gardens until after the sun began setting. I had my feet up on the bench I was sitting on and had my back against a nearby column. I heard someone sigh somewhere off to the side and saw Sandor standing there just smiling at me.

“What are you smiling at?” I asked turning toward him and putting my feet on the ground.

“You.” He said walking toward me.

“And why is that?” I asked as he got closer.

“Because you are truly the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in all my years of living.” He said and sat down next to me.

“Wow. Really?” I asked.

“Absolutely.” He said touching the sleeve of my dress.

Then he quickly looked around as if he were afraid of someone.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“I did not want anyone to hear me.” He said and when he saw that there was no one around he relaxed and looked back at me. “I should not be saying such things to you.” He added looking down at his hands.

“And why not?” I asked.

“Because you are above me and you are a lady.” He said.

I laughed, which surprised him.

“Oh Sandor, you forget that I am a bastard daughter.” I said touching his hand. “I am most certainly _not_ above you.” I added caressing his stubbly cheek.

“But noble blood runs through your veins.” He said looking down at my hand on his.

“As well as common blood.” I said and lifted his face so our eyes met. “I am not above you. Remember that Sandor Clegane.” I added squeezing his chin slightly.

“If you say so little flower.” He said and smiled.

“Good.” I said taking my hand off of his face. “Now I’ll say goodnight to you and I’ll see you tomorrow.” I added and quickly pecked his cheek lightly before leaving him there.

He sat there long after I had left, staring after me and slowly lifted his hand to his cheek. He smiled and then went to bed a happy man.


	19. Ninteen

I was wandering around the castle, as I usually do, and heard that ‘Prince Joffrey’s Dog was sick’. So I asked one of the servants where his room was. It turns out his room was practically in the basement.

Once there, I knocked on the door.

“Seven hells!” he yelled. “Someone better be dying or I’ll slit your throat and drink—“ he continued on as he opened the door and then stopped once he saw that it was me standing there.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever said those things to me before.” I said smiling up at him.

“I’m so sorry lass.” He said. “What are you doing down here?” he asked opening the door wider so I could come in.

“I heard you weren’t feeling well and I wanted to see if I could help.” I said glancing around the small room quickly before turning back to him.

I grabbed his arm, led him to his bed and made him sit down. I felt his forehead and he definitely had a fever, that’s for sure.

“Have you been feeling light headed?” I asked and he nodded.

“Have you been throwing up?” I asked and he nodded again.

“Sounds like you have a fever.” I said.

“You should lie down.” I said pushing on his shoulders and he lay down taking a deep breath when his head hit the pillow. “Now, I’ll be right back with something to help make you feel better.” I added touching his cheek briefly before leaving.

I stopped by my room to grab a bag. I shoved a book in there as well as a needle and thread. Then I went to the kitchens, found some chicken soup, some bread rolls, and a couple canteens of water and returned to his room.

When I got back to his room I knocked on the door.

“Just a minute.” I heard him say and heard drawers being shut quickly. “Come in.” he said.

I opened the door I saw him lying on the bed.

“Okay, I brought you some soup and bread.” I said setting it down on the little table next to his bed.

“Mmmm.” He said quietly and sat up.

“Now I know you like your alcohol, but today you will be drinking water.” I said holding up a canteen.

“Ugh, great.” He muttered and ate the soup.

As he ate I looked around his room and saw a sleeve of his shirt hanging out of one of the drawers. I glanced at him and tugged on it and it came out of the drawer. It was an old shirt that had quite a few holes in it.

“Would you like me to repair this for you?” I asked holding it up for him to see.

“If you wish.” He said with a shrug.

So I sat down in the chair by his bed and started sewing up the holes.

“Would you like me to wash this?” I asked.

He just looked at me for a moment and shrugged so I stuffed in in my bag. I went over to his side and sat on the edge of the bed. I took the now empty bowl from him and put it on the table. I saw how much he was sweating so I tied his hair back so it was off his neck.

“You should rest for now.” I said as he laid back down. “You need to drink lots of water and if you get hungry, eat these rolls.” I said pointing to the rolls on the table.

“Yes lass.” He said quietly.

I then poured a little of the water into another bowl and dipped some cloth in it and placed it on his forehead. I smiled as he sighed in relief.

“You’re such a kind lass.” He said smiling slightly and rest a hand on my leg. “Why are you doing this Miss Lilly?” he asked.

“Because I care about you.” I said caressing his cheek. “Now get some sleep and I’ll check on you in the morning.” I added kissing his cheek and then leaving.


	20. Twenty

The next morning I was ambushed into spending another day with Septa Mundane. Again, she insisted I wear a dress and to look nice. We walked around this morning and we happened to come across Prince Joffrey walking down the hall with Sandor right next to him. We both curtsied to him and I smiled at them. We were rounding the corner and I looked over my shoulder and caught sight of Sandor looking at me and I smiled at him.

We took Sansa and Arya into town to look at the shops.

“Sansa, this color would look so good on you dear.” Septa said holding out some fabric for her.

“I agree.” I said.

All of a sudden there was a whole bunch of whispering going on, I looked over and saw Joffrey and Sandor walking through town. I smiled at him and walked over to a jewelry vendor who had very pretty necklaces and bracelets. I was looking at this one necklace that was of a gold flower.

“It suits you.” A familiar voice said just over my shoulder. “A flower for a flower.” He added.

“So I guess you’re feeling better than you did last night.” I said smiling up at him.

“Yes, I had a very attentive nurse.” He said smiling at me.

I felt myself blushing and looked back down at the table of jewelry.

“There’s that pretty blush again.” He said and left.

So he left me standing there blushing and smiling like a madwoman.

Later that night, I was sitting in front of the fireplace in my room reading a book when there was a knock on my door. I opened the door and saw Sandor standing there with black eye, a busted lip and a cut on his forehead.

“Wow, I’d hate to see the other guy.” I said opening the door and stepping aside so he could come in.

He just huffed and sat down in the chair I was just sitting in. I grabbed a piece of cloth, dipped it in some water and pulled up a chair next to him.

“Here, let me look at you.” I said gently taking hold of his bearded chin and turning his face to me.

I began washing the cuts free of any dirt and anything that could infect them.

“Okay, now is there anything else I need to look at?” I asked putting the cloth down on a table.

“No.” he said and I raised an eyebrow at him. “Ach, fine.” He said and began taking his cloak and armor off, followed by his shirt.

“That’s what I thought.” I said looking at the cut on the right side of his chest.

I then picked up another wet cloth and cleaned it.

“You’ll need to get that sewn up.” I said.

“Can you do it?” he asked.

I was surprised he’d even ask me that but I nodded anyway. So I got a needle, held it over a candle to sterilize it and began stitching up the wound. It was quiet until he broke the silence.

“I was defending your honor.” He said. “In case you were wondering.” He added quietly.

That made me sit up straight and I just looked at him.

“Wow, no one’s ever done that for me before.” I said and finished up the last stitch.

I didn’t really know where to look because here is this tall handsome man sitting in front of me without a shirt on and his muscles were very distracting. So I went over to a stack of clean sheets and tore them into strips. I wiped off the area around the stitches, then I folded up one of the strips, placed it on top of the wound, placed his hand on it to hold it in place and then I wrapped the strips around his chest and shoulder to keep the folded piece in place.

“Okay, you will sleep with this on all night.” I said touching the part of the chest just above the bandages. “Do NOT take it off.” I added poking his nose.

“Yes ma’am.” he said.

“Keep this on all day tomorrow.” Touching his chest again. “Do NOT take it off.” I added poking his nose.

“Yes ma’am.” He said.

“I will come by tomorrow night to check on it. Try not to lift anything heavy for the next couple days if you can.” I said.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because lifting heavy things uses these muscles here.” I said placing my palms on his pecs. “Which could tear the stitches.” I added touching his chest hair.

“How do you know so much?” he asked.

“I find healing fascinating.” I said with a shrug and a smile.

He just chuckled and shook his head.

“I find you fascinating.” He said touching my hand.

I just smiled and helped him put his shirt, armor and cloak on.

“I will see you tomorrow night lass.” He said touching my cheek and then he left.


	21. Twenty-One

The next day I went riding for a few hours after the afternoon meal. When I came back I decided to read in the gardens. I saw some pretty yellow flowers and stuck them throughout my braid. After the evening meal I went back to my room. It was getting pretty late so I took my dress off and changed into my nightgown. Some of the flowers fell out of my hair so I placed them on a nearby table. I sat by the fireplace and read for a while. Then there was a knock on my door.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” I said letting Sandor in and closing the door.

He turned around and just stared at me.

“Is there something wrong?” I asked.

“You’re standing there all beautiful in nothing but you’re night dress and you’re asking me if there’s something wrong?” he asked and shook his head and immediately began taking off his armor. He took his shirt off and threw it on my bed and sat down in a chair.

So I unwrapped the strips of cloth and tossed them aside. I removed the folded piece of cloth and tossed it aside as well.

“It looks pretty good, no infection or unusual redness around the wound.” I said touching it lightly.

“That’s good.” He said.

“Yes it is.” I said.

Folding another piece of cloth I placed it on the wound.

“Hold this.” I said placing his hand over the cloth.

I got some new strips of cloth and then wrapped them around his chest and shoulder.

“Alright. All done.” I said. “Now sleep with this all night, and you can take it off in the morning.” I said touching the bandages lightly.

“Yes ma’am.” He said with a smile and stood up to retrieve his shirt.

“So you think I look beautiful?” I asked looking up at him and putting my braid to the front of my right shoulder.

“You’re always beautiful little flower.” He said running a finger down my braid.

“Thank you.” I said smiling up at him.

“Lord Stark would have my head if he heard me saying such things to you.” He said.

I just smiled and bent down and picked up the used strips of cloth and wadded them up in a ball and threw them into the fireplace.

“Here is your shirt back from last night.” I said going to a cupboard and handed him the shirt.

“Thanks lass.” He said.

“I can repair this if you like.” I said picking up the shirt he had worn today and touched the hole where the knife had cut him.

“If you wish.” He said.

“I’ll clean it and give it back to you tomorrow.” I said setting it aside.

I took a few moments to just look at him as he walked around my room holding last night’s shirt in his hands. I mainly watched the muscles move under his skin as he moved around.

“See something ya like lass?” he asked turning to me.

“Yes, it’s a very nice view.” I said blushing and looking down at the shirt in my hands.

“Now what did I say about turning away from me.” He said coming up to me and lifting my face up.

“You said not to.” I mumble.

He didn’t say anything as he caressed my cheek a few times and then put his shirt, armor and cloak on.

“Goodnight Lilliyah.” He said.

“Goodnight Sandor.” I said and he left.


	22. Twenty-Two

(About a week later)

At morning meal today, it was announced that there would be a ball/dance in 3 days time.

Today I decided to not wear a dress so I wore brown trousers, brown boots, a beige shirt and my hair up and out of my way. I found my way to the practice and found a place to watch the practice ring. I had been watching for about an hour when someone sat down next to me.

“You’re not here to cause trouble are you?” Lord Stark asked from beside me.

“No, I would never do that.” I said glancing at him and saw a hint of a smile.

“Just don’t get too carried away like last time.” He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

“Of course.” I said with a smile and he walked away.

A few of the men recognized me from last time and smiled at me and I smiled back.

“Are you bored yet?” Sandor asked plopping down beside me while eating on a chunk of jerky.

“No, not yet.” I said and he tore off a piece and gave it to me. “Thanks.” I added with a smile.

“Are you done watching these little boys slap each other around?” he asked.

“I guess.” I said.

“Are you ready to see how a real man fights?” he asked.

“Sure.” I said smiling at him again.

Then he stood up, took off the broadsword on his back, took of his cloak and stepped into the ring.

“Alright boys, who wants to have a real fight?” he growled loudly at them.

“As long as your pretty friend there doesn’t interfere.” One man said pointing at me.

“Don’t worry boys, I’m not in the mood to fight today.” I said.

“Alright, I’ll have a go.” Said another man and he stepped into the ring.

So they went at it with practice swords. Lunging and blocking, and blocking and lunging. Back and forth it went for quite a while. They each got a few blows in, but Sandor won. Then he fought someone else and he won. He fought someone else and he won. He fought another man and he won. Then he decided he’d had enough and came back over to me.

“That was quite impressive.” I said and helped put his cloak on and his broadsword onto his back.

We walked around the grounds and found a peaceful spot underneath an apple tree. We both sat down with our backs against the tree.

“Will you be attending the ball?” I asked picking at the grass beside me.

“Yes.” He said. “I’ll be there watching over the good Prince Joffrey to keep him safe. He likes to show off his dog.” He said bitterly and practically spat the last sentence.

I didn’t want him to get all worked up so I placed my hand on his arm, hoping he would see it as a calming gesture.

“I look forward to seeing you there in a pretty dress with your pretty hair done up in a pretty way.” He said and placed his large hand on top of mine that was on his arm.

“And what will you be wearing?” I asked out of curiosity.

“This.” He said gesturing to himself.

“Will you at least wear a clean shirt?” I asked.

“I’ll do my best.” He said smiling at me and took a bite of an apple that was on the ground beside him.


	23. Twenty-Three

Outfit: <https://www.pinterest.com/pin/425590233534038276/>

My hair: <https://www.pinterest.com/pin/454652524861176809/>

Tonight is the night of the ball. Sansa did my hair for me and I did hers. I don’t know why but I was very nervous about going tonight. So I stopped by the gardens to calm down. What I didn’t know was that Sandor was standing just out of sight watching me (not in a creepy way). Then he decided to finally approach me. I turned and smiled at him.

“Truly a magnificent sight you are my lady.” He said and gave me a little bow.

“Why thank you kind sir.” I said and did a little curtsy.

“What are you doing out here?” he asked.

“Trying to calm down.” I said.

He just smiled at me and picked a few pink flowers, taking the leaves off as he walked behind me and stuck them into my hair. Then I saw something gold flash in front of my face as he placed a necklace around my neck. ( <https://www.pinterest.com/pin/104427285085519752/> )

“There, a pretty flower for a pretty flower.” He said as I looked down at the necklace.

“Thank you Sandor.” I said reaching up and pulling his face closer to mine and kissed his cheek. “It’s beautiful.” I added letting him go so he can stand up straight.

“You’re beautiful.” He said touching my cheek lightly.

“Shall we go to the ball?” I asked slipping my hand into the crook of his right elbow.

“Of course.” He said smiling down at me.

So he escorted me to where the ball was and we went inside. We walked around the perimeter, neither of us wanting to draw too much attention. We ate some food, we drank some wine and I talked to some people while Sandor stood off to the side. Then we walked out onto the balcony that was attached to the ballroom. There were candles everywhere out there and little areas for sitting.

“They look like they’re having fun aren’t they.” He said leaning against the railing of the balcony and nodding toward the people dancing.

“That’s what it looks like to me.” I said standing next to him. “Beautiful night.” I added with a sigh and looked up at the stars.

“You’re prettier.” He whispered looking down at me.

“Well aren’t you just full of compliments tonight.” I said smiling up at him.

He just smiled at me and then sat down in a chair. Then he pulled me onto his lap. I just laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. I placed my forehead against his and just enjoyed being there with him. He sighed in contentment and held me close.

“I like this.” He said quietly squeezing my knee.

“Me too.” I said running my fingers over his scruffy cheek.

So we sat there for the rest of the night in comfortable silence. I went back inside and found some lemon tartlets and orange tartlets. So I grabbed one of each and went back to Sandor.

“I got an orange one and a lemon one so we can try both.” I said handing one to him and then sitting down on his lap again.

I took a bite of the one in my hand and then held it out for Sandor to take a bite. Then he took a bite of his and let me take a bite too. So we shared the tartlets between us and went back to sitting in silence.

“Are you getting tired lass?” he asked.

“What gave me away?” I asked after I yawned.

“I’ll take you back to your room.” He said lifting me off his lap and standing up.

“Gods these shoes hurt.” I said when we were halfway to my room.

That was all he needed to hear because the next thing I know I’m being carried bridal style up the stairs.

“Thank you for a lovely night Sandor.” I said kissing his cheek

“It was my pleasure lass.” He said as he sat me down on my bed. “Goodnight.” He added kissing me cheek before leaving.


	24. Twenty-Four

Outfit: <https://www.pinterest.com/pin/223772675211024162/>

(My hair: <https://www.pinterest.com/pin/304063412314640424/> )

In the morning Lord Stark said that since the ball was such a huge success, there would be a second night of festivities tonight, him and the Septa gave me an ultimatum though. They said that if I spent the whole night with ‘that dog’ that they’d take away my knives, my bow and arrow, and all of my clothes that weren’t dressed. So if I didn’t stay away from Sandor, they were forcing me to be a lady (cue the grimace and chills running up my spine).

So that night I got ready with Sansa and we did each other’s hair again. Before leaving my room I slipped on the necklace Sandor gave me and went to the ballroom.

I found him lurking along the perimeter of the room and told him about what Lord Stark said. He wasn’t too happy about it, but he understood. I squeezed his hand and smiled up at him before leaving to go mingle with people.

Some knight had managed to convince me to dance with him. After I danced with him, some other knight cut in and danced with me. I smiled politely as they made small talk. I danced with a few more knights and then made my way over to where the food was. I grabbed a roll and had to restrain from attacking it because I was so hungry.

“Having fun?” a familiar raspy voice said next to me.

“I guess.” I said glancing at Sandor with a shrug. “Just trying to please the powers that be.” I added nodding toward Lord Stark who happened to be looking at us.

“I see.” He said as I gave a little wave to Ned who raised an eyebrow at me.

“I’ll see you later.” I said touching Sandor’s sleeve and moving away from him.

I heard him grunt and I smiled to myself knowing he was unhappy and was immediately swept into the arms of another knight wanting to dance with me. As the night went on I was passed from man to man who wanted to dance with me.

One man in particular took an interest in me and pulled me aside. I looked around for someone to help me. I saw Sandor glaring at the man as he pulled me away. The man took me to a quiet corner so we could “get more acquainted with each other”, yeah right. He pushed me up against the wall and began aggressively attacking my neck with kisses and placed his hands on my thighs and squeezing them. It was clear to me that he was very drunk.

I tried pushing him off, but he wouldn’t budge, so I resorted to more extreme measures. I lifted my knee and kicked him hard in the balls. He fell to the ground, ripping the front of my dress in the process, and clutching himself and groaning in pain. I took a few quick steps away from him, sat down on the ground and took some deep breaths. All of a sudden Sandor came out of nowhere and started beating the man up. I watched as he punched the man over and over and over again.

When he was satisfied that the man wasn’t getting back up he came over to me, took his cloak off and wrapped it around me to cover me up. Then he picked me up bridal style to take me away.

“Where are you taking her?” Lord Stark asked Sandor.

“To her room.” He said and turned around and left.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my face against his.

“Thank you.” I whispered into his ear and kissed his cheek.

“It’s alright lass.” He said and opened my door with his foot.

He set me down on my feet and I quickly changed out of my dress into my nightgown and a robe.

“Next time they better think about letting you stick with me.” He said.

“I hope so.” I said and placed his cloak around his shoulders.

“I let you sleep now.” He said turning to leave.

“Sandor, wait.” I said touching his arm. “Could you stay? At least until I fall asleep?” I added.

“Sure lass.” He said smiling at me and sat at the edge of my bed.

When I started drifting off to sleep I felt a kiss on my forehead and my door close.


	25. Twenty-Five

(About a week later)

After my morning lessons, I decided to have a little picnic, so I packed a bag with some bread, cheese a couple of apples and a canteen of cider as well as a canteen of water. I didn’t feel like changing into trousers in a shirt so I just put my totally badass riding jacket on top of the dress I was wearing. I didn’t feel like doing anything with my hair

Jacket: (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/543809723730623327/> )

I raced out of the stables with Zara and heard Shadow running alongside me as I headed toward the open fields. I found I nice little place with a few shady trees and decided to have my picnic there. I let Zara graze for a while because I knew she wouldn’t wander too far, and if she did, Shadow would go and bring her back.

Shadow was currently laying at me feet as I munched on an apple. Pretty soon he lifted his head hearing something I couldn’t, but then I heard the hoof beats as a horse approached. I saw in the distance a brown horse and a man with armor. As they got closer I could see them better and smiled.

Once he was just a few yards away from me, Sandor slid off his horse and led him over to where Zara was grazing and then came over to me. I smiled as they nudged noses with each other.

“Thought I’d join you.” He said sitting on the blanket next to me. “Brought these for ya.” He said handing me a bag he had on his shoulder. Inside were 2 apple tartlets.

“Awww, you’re so nice.” I said smiling at him.

“Only to people I like.” He said. “And one of those is mine.” He added.

“If you say so.” I said and he just huffed. “How’d you know I was out here?” I asked.

“I saw you ride out of the stables.” He said. “When the prince dismissed me for the day I got on my horse and followed you tracks.” He added.

We sat there quietly, just enjoying the peace and quiet. As we sat there, I made a flower crown with the flowers around me. (<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/177962622749060122/> )

I thought I’d have a little fun so I pulled on some grass and threw it at him. He sat there for a moment and then slowly turned his head and glared at me. I just smiled at him and hoped I hadn’t made him mad. Then a smirk slowly began to form on his face. I knew I was in big trouble so I got up and ran away from him holding my crown so it wouldn’t fall off.

He grabbed me and dropped a big handful of grass all over my hair and face. Being the klutz I am, I stumbled forward into him, causing him to stumble backwards and fall down on the ground.

“Oh my, are you okay?” I asked giggling and sitting up, but still leaning forward on my left hand.

“I’m fine lass. Are you alright?” he asked looking up at me.

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m the one who fell on something soft.” I said patting his chest and he grunted.

I went to get up but he wrapped his right arm around my waist and held me there. I smiled down at him and moved some of the hair out of his face. My wrist was getting tired so I dropped down to lean on my elbow, which brought our faces a little closer together.

“Such beautiful eyes.” He murmured. “And pretty skin.” He added touching face, from my cheek bone to my chin with his finger and I smiled.

“And beautiful hair.” He said tucking some hair behind my ear. “With pretty flowers.” He added.

“And grass, don’t forget the grass.” I said with a laugh and touched his left cheek as he chuckled. “You have pretty brown eyes.” I added.

We lay there a few moments just staring at each other. I’ll admit that I wanted to kiss him, I really wanted to kiss him. So I thought ‘what the hell’ and leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I left them there for a couple seconds and pulled away. I could tell he was surprised by how wide his eyes were and how he had stopped breathing momentarily.

“Well, uh, we should get back to the castle.” I said getting up and brushing off the grass from my dress as I walked to my horse.

We rode back to the castle in awkward silence. We unloaded our horses in their stables in silence. We walked into the castle in silence. When we reached a corridor that lead 2 different ways, we glanced at each other and then we went our separate ways.

I had a hard time sleeping that night.


	26. Twenty-Six

(Four days later)

I haven’t seen or talked to Sandor. Every time I see him, he turns red and walks the other way. I had finished repairing another of his shirts and knew he didn’t want to see me so I went down to his room, knocked on the door, went inside when no answer came, left it on his bed and left.

Then I went to the gardens to read. Sansa came by and we sat there talking. She started doing my hair and putting flowers in it.

“I noticed that you’ve been a lot quieter lately.” She said. “More than usual.” She added.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“I kissed a man and now he doesn’t want anything to do with me.” I said.

She gasped and asked “What man?”

I just turned and looked at her.

“The Hound?!” she asked in shock.

I nodded and turned my back to her again. She continued to play with my hair in silence. When she left I remained sitting there in silence.

What I didn’t know was that Sandor was standing just around the corner listening to us.

A little later a servant came and escorted me to the evening meal. After I was done eating, I went back to my room to read and I changed into a nightgown. I was currently sitting by the fireplace when there was a knock on my door. I opened the door and there stood Sandor.

“Hi.” I said a little surprised.

“Hi.” He said and walked through my door.

I closed the door and just stood there looking at him. He just started walking around my room, picking up various things and then setting them back down. Then he saw my collection of knives set out on a little table. He saw the one he had given me and touched it briefly. Then he picked up the book I had just been reading and set it back down.

“How are you?” I asked quietly.

He stopped pacing around my room and looked at me.

“Fine.” He said. “Thanks for the shirt.” He added with a nod.

“Oh, you’re welcome.” I said. “I’m sorry I kissed you.” I blurted out and then wished I hadn’t.

We fell into silence, not really looking at each other, but when we would we’d look away instantly.

“Seven hells.” He muttered and crossed the room to me in 2 large paces, grabbed my face and pressed his mouth to mine.

I was surprised momentarily, but then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled away a few moments later, removed his hands from my face and stepped away.

“I’m not sorry you kissed me flower.” He said quietly.

“Then why have you been avoiding me?” I asked.

“Because you surprised me and I didn’t know what to do or how I felt or what to say.” He said rubbing his hands over his face and sighing.

“Oh.” Was my brilliant response as I took a sudden interest in my hands.

Then he walked up to me, took both my hands in his large ones and kissed them lightly.

“I’ll let you sleep now lass.” He said kissing my cheek.

“Goodnight.” I said smiling up at him before he left.


	27. Twenty-Seven

The next day was another day of lessons, except this time Sansa was with us. I woke up to find some pretty pink flowers in front of my door. I smiled and put them in my hair. As we were walking the halls, we happened across Prince Joffrey and his ever present escort of at least 2 knights as well as Sandor with his ever present scowl whenever he’s around the prince. We curtsied and we smiled to him.

I felt my cheeks warm up when I looked over at Sandor and he gave me a smirk and a small wink. The prince decided to join us on our walk around the castle. I didn’t really care to hear whatever the prince was talking about so I fell to the back of the crowd, behind the prince’s knight escorts. Soon Sandor joined me, which made me smile.

“I see you found the flowers I left you.” He said quietly brushing the back of his hand against my arm.

“Of course I did.” I said smiling up at him.

We didn’t talk much, but we walked close enough to each other that our arms would brush against each other as we walked.

“I had a hard time going to sleep because of you.” I said shoving his shoulder playfully.

“Oh really?” he asked.

“Yes.” I said.

“What did I do?” he asked with a look of amusement on his face.

“You kissed me, that’s what you did.” I practically whispered and blushing.

He just chuckled and squeezed my fingers briefly before releasing them.

“How old are you?” I asked glancing at him.

“How old do you think I am?” he asked.

I looked at him for a couple moments and replied with“30?”

“Correct you are little flower.” He said.

“Why do you call me that?” I asked.

“Because your name sounds like it could be a flower.” He said. “And because you’re as pretty as a flower.” He added a little quieter.

I just blushed and touched his fingers briefly as a sort of non-verbal ‘thank you’.

We continued walking about the castle grounds with Sansa talking to Joffrey, Septa talking to one of the knights, the other knights talking amongst themselves and then us bringing up the rear. When it was time for the afternoon meal, Joffrey and his entourage went one way, while us ladies went the opposite way. I curtsied to the prince and smiled at Sandor.

That night he came to pay me a visit.

“I think the servants will start to talk if you keep visiting me like this.” I said with a playful smile.

“Fuck the servants.” He said pulling me into him. “Let them talk.” He added before kissing my lips.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him smile into the kiss as I began running my fingers through his hair and he pulled me even closer. I think I was giggling too much because he then pulled away slightly.

“What’re ya laughin at lass?” he asked.

“Your beard tickles my face when we kiss.” I said touching his scruffy chin.

He chuckled before diving for my neck and rubbing his face all over the skin there, which made me laugh even louder.

“As much as I’d like to stay here with ya all night, I’ll leave ya to yer sleep.” He said.

“Oh alright, goodnight.” I said and kissed him one last time before he left.


	28. Twenty-Eight

Today was another day of walking around the castle with Sansa and the Septa. I had my hair in a simple side braid. We happened across the prince again, we curtsied and they walked away. I smiled at Sandor over my shoulder.

We passed by the place where the kingsguard go to train and practice. I happened to see that the prince and Sandor were on the opposite side of the yard. Sandor caught me looking at him and smiled. Then Joffrey spoke to him, Sandor nodded once and made his way over to us.

“Prince Joffrey has asked me to be your escort to keep you safe.” He said bowing his head slightly.

“How very considerate of him.” Septa Mordane said and sent a polite smile and small curtsy over toward the prince.

He nodded back and walked off. We decided to stay there for a while and found a bench. I decided to stay standing off to the side as Septa and Sansa talked about whatever. Sandor slowly made his way over to where I was and stood beside me.

“That one needs to move his feet more.” I said pointing at one of the men in the ring. “He’s making himself an easier target by not moving.” I added.

“I agree lass.” He said.

Soon after he said that, his opponent made a move that made the other man lose his practice sword.

“Novice.” I muttered to myself.

“Think you could do better Miss Greenwood?” Ser Jamie Lannister asked coming to stand next to me.

“Yes.” I said.

“Even against me?” he asked.

“Yes.” I said.

“Would you care to put it to the test?” he asked.

“She most certainly will not!” Septa said coming to stand next to me.

I just looked at her and rolled my eyes and then rolled them again when I saw Jamie’s smirk.

I sighed and looked at the Septa, then at Jamie, and then at Sandor, who raised his eyebrow in a way that said “Well, are you?”.

“Fine, but you’re buying me a new dress when I win.” I said glaring at Jamie as I walked by him to the practice ring with the Septa yelling at me to stop and that a lady doesn’t fight and so on.

I heard Jamie chuckle behind e as he followed me. The other men saw us approaching and made way for us. I guess they knew something entertaining was going to happen.

“Miss Greenwood believes she can fight better than all of you fine gentlemen.” Jamie said addressing the crowd of men. “So I asked her to prove it.” He added and they chuckled.

I saw some of the men began taking bets on our fight. A man came over and handed me his practice sword, muttering a ‘good luck’ and then walking away.

“And yes I will be fighting in my lovely dress.” I said with a little curtsy.

That made them chuckle again. I looked over at Sandor, who smiled and then winked at me. I smiled back at him and then turned back to Jamie, who had taken off his cape and now faced me.

“Lord Stark will be furious when he hears about this!” Septa yelled.

She then stormed off to tell on me to Lord Stark. I looked at Sansa who just stood there looking frightened and gave me a tentative smile.


	29. Twenty-Nine

“Shall we begin?” Jamie asked.

I didn’t answer, I just lunged at him with the sword and he blocked it at the last moment. I smirked as I continued going after him. He recovered quickly from being caught off-guard and deflected my lunges with ease. I backed off a little and he lowered his sword slightly.

“Are we going to set rules?” he asked.

“No.” I said.

“Alright.” He said and he lunged at me, but I was ready.

So I deflected his shots and he deflected my shots. We would back off and circle each other and then one of us would lunge at the other. We went like that for quite a while, but I guess it was starting to get boring because the other men began ‘booing’ us.

“Let’s make it more interesting, shall we?” I asked and tossed my sword aside. “And you have my permission to hit me.” I added as he tossed his sword away.

“Much obliged.” He said and ran at me.

I jumped out of his way and turned around. We faced each other again and then I lunged at him with my right fist in the air that was aimed at his face and he deflected it. He didn’t see my left fist however and I punched him in the gut. He doubled over and I lifted my knee and kicked him in the face and shoved him away from me. He fell to the ground and then kicked my feet out from under me, causing me to fall on my back.

Then he crawled on top of me, sitting on my stomach and placed his hands on my neck, but didn’t squeeze. I tried pushing him away, but he hit my hands away and punched me in the face.

“I win.” He said.

“Are you sure about that?” I asked.

Then I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his head and pushed him off me. I crawled on top of him, sitting on his thighs and kneeling on his hands. Then I reached under my dress, pulled out the knife Sandor gave me and placed it at Jamie’s neck.

“I win.” I said.

He kept trying to get his hands loose, but he couldn’t no matter how hard he tried.

“Do you forfeit?” I asked.

He finally nodded once as he glared up at me. I just smiled at him and stood up.

“You owe me a new dress Ser Jamie Lannister.” I said and walked out of the ring to the sound of some of the men laughing.

I walked up to Sandor as I massaged my hands.

“That was some very fine fighting lass.” He said touching my arm as we walked toward Sansa.

“Such high praise.” I said sarcastically and smiled up at him.

He grunted at me and I laughed.

“Do you go looking for trouble, or does it just find you?” Lord Stark asked from behind me.

“The second one.” I said turning to him and seeing an enraged Septa behind him.

“You could get in trouble with the king for this.” He said.

“I know.” I said with a sigh and looked down at the ground.

“No she won’t.” Jamie said coming up to us. “If I told the king that I was beat by a girl, he’d have me banished for being incompetent.” He added and walked away.

Lord Stark turned to me with an expressionless face and then broke out into a smile.

“Try not to get into any more fights Lilliyah.” He said he said resting his hand on my shoulder and then walked away with Sansa.


	30. Thirty

“Come with me lass.” Sandor said hooking a finger around my elbow and led away.

He took me to a small garden nearby that had a fountain. He had me sit on the edge of it, as did he, he ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt and dipped it in the water. Then he placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face up and began cleaning my face and wound.

“Such beautiful eyes.” He said quietly.

I smiled at him and he returned it and then began wiping the dirt off my hands.

“Where did you keep the knife?” he asked.

“On my thigh.” I said.

He stopped mid-wiping motion and stared at me.

“What?” I asked. “A girl’s gotta protect herself.” I added shrugging my shoulders.

He just continued to stare at me.

“Here, I’ll show you.” I said taking his other hand and placing it on top of my thigh (over my clothes) and right on the holster I’d made to carry a knife.

“You’ll have to let me see it one day.” He said, squeezing my thigh briefly and withdrew it.

I blushed at what he said as he finished cleaning my hands and just held them.

“I suppose now you want me to repair your shirt.” I said glancing at the cloth in his lap.

“Don’t worry yourself over it flower.” He said.

We just sat there enjoying the peace and quiet. Then he reached over and picked a red flower nearby.

“Here.” He said handing it to me.

“Aww, thank you.” I said and I kissed his cheek.

I giggled when I saw a slight blush rise on his cheeks and he turned away.

“So you’re allowed to turn away when you blush, but I’m not?” I asked with a laugh.

He just huffed as he looked elsewhere.

“You’re just so adorable.” I said taking hold of his chin and turning him to face me.

He was about make a comment but I silenced him by putting my fingers on his lips. I just smiled at him and then pressed my lips to his in a nice soft kiss. I pulled away and caressed his cheek.

“More.” He said and pulled my face to his in a slightly more intense kiss.

He placed his hand on my cheek and I placed my hands on his chest.

“Careful, someone might see us.” I said pulling away just enough so the tips of our nose were touching.

“I don’t care lass, I just wanna kiss ya.” He said.

He went in for another kiss, but I turned my face to the side and he got my cheek.

“I’m filthy and I smell bad and I’m not clean.” I said touching the sleeve of my dress.

“I don’t care lass, I just wanna kiss ya.” He said a second time.

He took my chin in his hand and kissed me again. I just laughed and he kissed me again.

“Alright, let’s get you up to your room to you can be a nice pretty flower.” He said standing up and took my hands, bringing me to my feet.

So he took me up to my room, where I changed into yet another dress. Joffrey had summoned him so he left after I had gotten dressed.


	31. Chapter 31

I had gone out riding today and was now relaxing under a nice big shady tree. I leaned back against the trunk and closed my eyes, listening to the birds chirping. Pretty soon I heard a horse approaching and heard it come to a stop not too far from me. I opened one eye and saw Sandor getting off his horse, I closed that eye and smiled.   
He grunted softly as he sat down next to me and leaned against the tree as well. I opened one eye, reached over and took one of his large hands in mine, resting it in my lap and closed my eye again. I didn’t know this but he was looking at me the whole time. He raised his other hand to my face and brushed the back of his fingers along my cheek.  
I opened my eyes and smiled at him.  
“Hello little flower.” He said quietly.  
“Hello.” I said. “How are you?” I asked.  
“I’m okay lass.” He said.  
“Okay?” I asked looking over at him.  
I then got up on my knees and swung my left leg over his lap so I was straddling him.  
“Okay?” I asked again. “Just okay? I might have to fix that.” I said cupping his face in my hands and kissing him softly. He was surprised at first but then began kissing me back.  
He placed his hands on my waist and squeezed slightly. I giggled because it sort of tickled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled back just enough to touch my nose to his.  
“Now how are you?” I asked.  
“Still okay. You may have to kiss me again.” He said.  
I smiled and pressed my lips to his. His hands then moved down to my hips and rested on top of my thighs, which he squeezed a few times. He practically growled as he pulled me closer to him, getting more aggressive with his kissing.  
Then Shadow barked and we broke apart, both of us breathing heavily. I smiled shyly at him and climbed off his lap and stood up. I walked over to Zara, grabbed my canteen of water, took a few gulps and put it back on her saddle. I patted her neck a few times before going over and sitting back down.  
“I don’t normally do things like that.” I said quietly.   
He didn’t say anything, he just sat there quietly.   
“I’ve never been kissed like that before.” He said.  
“Did you like it?” I asked looking at him.  
“I loved it lass.” He said leaning over and kissing my cheek lightly and then dragging the tip of his nose across my cheek as he sat up again.  
“I loved it too.” I said.  
We sat there quietly and enjoyed the peace and quiet. Then he moved so he could rest his head in my lap. I smiled down at him and ran my fingers through his hair and touched his cheek lightly. We were out there until the sun began setting, then we decided to go back to the castle.  
I had the evening meal with Lord Stark, Septa Mordane, Sansa and Arya. After I was done, I excused myself and went up to my room. I had just finished changing into my nightgown when someone knocked on my door. I opened it, smiling upon seeing Sandor standing there and let him in.  
“Is there something you need?” I asked.  
“No, I just wanted to see you lass.” He said and pulled me into a kiss.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck as I welcomed the kiss.  
“I just wanted to wish you goodnight.” He said pulling away.  
“That’s sweet of you.” I said caressing his cheek.  
“Sweet dreams my little flower.” He said kissing the palm of my hand on his cheek.  
“And to you too Sandor.” I said and he left.


	32. Chapter 32

I was currently sitting on a bench in the gardens reading one of my favorite books for the millionth time when Tyrion came up to me.  
“I’ve noticed that you come here to read a lot.” He said.  
“It’s quiet here.” I said looking up from the pages.  
“So you enjoy reading then?” he asked.  
“Yes, very much.” I said.  
“Do you like libraries?” he asked.  
“I love them.” I said with a big smile.  
“Then come with me, there’s something I’d like to show you.” He said.  
I smiled as I stood up and followed him down the corridors until we reached a door.  
“My lady, if you please, close your eyes for me.” He said.  
“Alright, just don’t let me fall down.” I said and closed my eyes.  
I felt his small hand clasp mine as he led me inside.  
“Now open.” He said and I opened my eyes.  
I gasped and was overwhelmed by the packed bookshelves that were in this room.  
“Gods be good.” I muttered stepping up to the shelves and touching the spines of the books.  
“You are welcome to borrow them anytime. I would ask you to please write down which books you take though.” He said.  
“Of course.” I said taking a couple books off the shelf. Then I stepped up to his desk and wrote down the books I was borrowing. “Thank you so much!” I said with a big smile.  
“You are very welcome Miss Lilliyah.” He said smiling up at me.  
“You have no idea how many times I’ve read the book I’ve brought with me.” I said.  
“I can imagine.” He said with a laugh.  
I said goodbye to him and went back to the gardens to read. Then I heard a man coming up to me wearing lots of armor.  
“Well, if it isn’t Ser Jamie Lannister.” I said closing one of Tyrion’s books. “What can I do for you.” I added with a smug smile.  
“I found a dress for you.” He said.  
“I don’t see it.” I said.  
“I had it sent up to your room.” He said.  
So we went up to my room, and sitting on the table was a box. I opened it and saw a dress almost identical to the one that was ruined in our fight.  
“I got this for you to.” He said handing me a small box.  
I opened it and inside was a very pretty silver necklace.  
“You didn’t need to get me this.” I said touching it lightly.  
“Yes I did, I hit you and caused you harm.” He said. “This is my way of saying sorry.” He added.  
“Oh, um, thank you.” I said putting the box on the table.  
“You’re very welcome.” He said and left.  
I took the dress out of the box and laid it out so it wouldn’t get too many wrinkles. I set the necklace in my jewelry box and then went back to the gardens to read until the evening meal. After that I went back to my room, hung up the new dress and got ready for bed. I was now sitting by my window brushing my hair out. Then someone knocked on my door.  
“Come in.” I said loudly not looking away from the window.  
“Hello lass.” Sandor said coming in and shutting the door behind him.   
Then he came over to me, kissed my cheek and pulled up a chair next to me.  
“How was your day?” I asked still brushing my hair.  
“It was fine.” He said touching my leg.  
“Mine too.” I said smiling at him and putting the brush down. “I haven’t seen you all day.” I added sitting on his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck.  
“I know lass.” He said rubbing my back.  
“I missed you.” I said nuzzling his neck.  
“I missed you too.” He said.  
So we sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company, until I started yawning. Then Sandor carried me to my bed and kissed my lips softly.  
“Goodnight my flower.” He said.  
“Goodnight Sandor.” I said caressing his cheek and he left.


	33. Chapter 33

I had spent all day with Sansa and Septa Mordane. It was the most annoying and emotionally exhausting thing in my entire life. The only good thing was that we walked around the gardens the entire time so I could look elsewhere and let my mind wander.   
It was night time now and it was in the middle of the night when I heard a soft knock on my door. I grabbed a candle, lit it and went to the door.  
“Sandor?” I asked when I opened it. “What’s wrong?” I added bringing him inside.  
“Nothing lass.” He said. “Just a bad dream.” He added touching my arm as he went and sat down in a chair near the window.  
“Aww, I’m sorry sweetie.” I said and climbed onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek a few times.  
“Sweetie?” he asked with a chuckle.  
“It just slipped out.” I said kissing his cheek again.  
“I like it.” He said turning his head and kissing my cheek.  
“Good.” I said cupping his face and kissing his lips softly.  
“Sorry to wake you up lass. I just wanted to see ya.” He said touching my cheek as I yawned.  
“It’s okay.” I said rubbing my nose against his.  
We sat there quietly for a while just looking out the window. I didn’t realize I was doing this but I was rubbing my fingers lightly over the chest hair exposed by his shirt. Then he grabbed the hand on his chest and kissed its palm. I just smiled at him and he kissed my lips.  
“Alright my flower, to bed with ya.” He said standing up with me in his arms and carrying me over to the bed and setting me down.  
“No.” I said wrapping my arms tighter around him and burying my face in his neck.  
“Yes.” He said taking my hands from around his neck, kissing them and setting them in my lap.  
Then he kissed my check and got up to leave, but I held on to his hands tighter.  
“Stay.” I whispered to him.  
He sighed and squeezed my hand. Then he took off his boots and lay on top of the covers. I snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer.  
“This is nice.” I whispered.  
He made an agreeable noise and kissed my forehead. Then we drifted off to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning I woke up and I was alone. I got dressed in a pretty red dress and put my hair up in a nice way. When I opened the door to go down to the morning meal there were some pretty little white flowers on the ground. So I stuck them in my hair and continued on my way.  
“You look very nice today.” Lord Stark said as I sat down to eat.  
“Thank you.” I said smiling at him.  
“You look like a lady today.” Arya said.  
“I know.” I said laughing at her.  
“Why?” she asked.  
“Because I felt like it.” I said.  
I wandered around the castle with Arya today. About an hour into the wandering I noticed she was getting bored and antsy.  
“Wanna go out on a ride?” I asked.  
“Yes.” She said and she ran to the stables.  
I laughed and ran after her. I helped her get a horse ready and then I got Zara ready. Once we were settled we raced out of there laughing the whole time. We ended up going to the place where the big shady tree was and we climbed it. About an hour later I heard someone on a horse approaching. I climbed down to a lower branch to see who it was and I smiled when I saw Sandor. He got off his horse and walked up to the base of the tree, looking up and he smiled.  
“Who is it?” Arya asked.  
“Prince Joffrey’s sworn shield.” I said up to her.  
“What’s the Hound doing here?” she asked.  
“I don’t know, I’ll find out.” I said up to her and then dropped the ground next to him. “Hi.” I added.  
“Hello lass.” He said touching my hand.  
“What are you doing out here?” I asked.  
“I could ask you the same thing Miss Lilliyah.” He said.  
“Well, I’m not the one asking.” I said pointing up to the tree top.  
“Joffrey didn’t need me today.” He said. “I wanted to see ya.” He added.  
“How did you know I was out here?” I asked.  
“I saw you race out of the stable on that horse o’ yours.” He said nodding toward Zara grazing nearby.  
“What does he want?” Arya yelled from up in the tree.  
“He wanted to come see me.” I yelled back.  
“Why?” she asked.  
“Because he’s nice!” I yelled.  
“No he’s not.” She yelled back.  
“Yes he is and he can hear you.” I said and turned back to Sandor. “Sorry about her.” I added touching his arm lightly.  
So he stayed out there with us to “keep us safe” as he put it and then he escorted us back to the castle.  
“I’ll see you later lass.” He whispered in my ear and we went our separate ways.  
“So what did you girls do today?” Lord Stark asked as we sat down to our evening meal.  
“We climbed a tree.” I said gesturing between Arya and I.  
“That sounds fun.” He said smiling at us.  
“It was until the Hound showed up.” Arya said stabbing her meat.   
Ned just looked at me and raised an eyebrow.  
“He wanted to make sure we were safe.” I said and ate some potatoes.  
He just shook his head and continued eating. After we were done eating I went up to my room and got ready for bed and someone knocked on my door.  
“Come in.” I said hanging up the dress I had worn today.  
“You looked very nice today.” Sandor said closing the door behind him and coming up to me. “I noticed that you got my flowers I left for you.” He added.  
“I figured those were from you.” I said. “Thank you, they were lovely.” I added pulling his face down to mine and kissing his cheek lightly.  
“Yer welcome lass.” He said touching my cheek.  
“Did you wake up early this morning so you wouldn’t get caught?” I asked.  
“Yes.” He said and pressed his lips to mine.   
I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I felt him smile and kissed me more passionately as I ran my fingers through his hair. He gave a raspy moan and began backing us up until my back hit a wall. I finally had to turn my face to the side to get some air.  
“Sorry lass, couldn’t help myself.” He said taking a step back. “I’ll let you get some sleep.” He added.  
“Okay, goodnight Sandor.” I said caressing his cheek.  
“Goodnight my flower.” He said kissing the palm of my hand on his cheek and left.


	35. Chapter 35

Today I decided to go to the market to see if I could find anything interesting. I had just finished fastening my cloak when Tyrion came up to me.

“May I ask where you are going Miss Lilliyah?” he asked.

“To the market.” I said.

“Would you mind if I joined you?” he asked.

“Not at all.” I said smiling down at him.

“Would you mind if I joined you as well?” Ser Jamie asked coming up to us.

“I suppose you can come.” I said and we walked out the castle gates.

It was kind of interesting to see people make way for us as we walked through the market. I wasn’t used to it and it kind of freaked me out a little bit. Some lady was selling flowers and Jamie decided to buy one for me so I put it in my hair. ( <https://www.pinterest.com/pin/440719513511505853/> )

“Very nice Miss Lilliyah.” Tyrion said.

“Thank you.” I said and we walked over to a vendor selling jewelry.

I ended up buying a silver ring with flowers etched into it. Not very fancy, just a simple silver band.

“It’s very simple.” Jamie said.

“Yes, but I like it.” I said smiling at the vendor and walking away as I slid it onto my right middle finger.

“I think it suits you.” Tyrion said.

“Thank you Lord Tyrion.” I said smiling down at him and then just raised an eyebrow at Jamie.

We continued on through the market until we passed by a very busy pub that had drunk men spilling out of it and onto the street. One man saw me and immediately came at me with some not-so-nice intentions. He grabbed my arms and pulled me against him. He began kissing and biting my neck, but I kicked him in the nuts and he fell to the ground. Then I kicked him in the face and he fell flat on his back.

“Ugh, men.” I muttered walking away and heading back toward the direction of the castle.

“You handled that well.” Jamie said walking on my right.

“That’s not the first time I’ve had to do that.” I said.

“Are you alright?” Tyrion asked.

“Yes, thank you.” I said giving him a small smile.

When we got back to the castle, we all went our separate ways. Apparently word got around the castle about my little encounter at the market.

“I heard you had some trouble at the market today.” Lord Stark said.

“Yes, but I handled it.” I said looking at him and turning back to my veggies.

When I had finished my food, I excused myself and went up to my room.

“Are ya alright lass?” Sandor asked coming in my room, not even bothering to knock. “I heard what happened at the market.” He added grasping my face and looking me over quickly.

“I’m fine Sandor.” I said touching his chin. “You don’t need to worry.” I added.

“I know, but I will anyway.” He said caressing my cheek lightly. “I’m not used to worrying about anyone but myself, but I worry about you all the time I’m not with you.” He added pulling me into his arms.

“That’s so sweet.” I said, reaching up and pulling his face to mine and kissing him.

“Mmm.” He said and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“I like kissing you.” I said cupping his cheeks.

“I like kissing you too.” He said and kissed me again.

“I really like kissing you.” I said kissing him.

“And I really like kissing you.” He said and kissed me again.

He then walked backward, sitting down in a chair and bringing me into his lap so I was straddling him. I smiled into the kiss as I felt his hands go down to my thighs and squeeze them. I began running my fingers through his hair. He then grabbed my butt and squeezed, making me gasp and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance for a bit until he won by giving my butt a good solid squeeze again. When I felt him getting excited down there, I gasped and leaned away.

“Sorry lass, I couldn’t help it.” He said as his cheeks started turning pink.

“No, that’s okay.” I said climbing off his lap and standing up.

We just looked at each other silently until he stood up.

“Sweet dreams my flower.” He said kissing me goodnight and he left.


	36. Chapter 36

Right now I was currently lying on the beach behind the castle. I lay there with my eyes closed enjoying the calming effect the sun was having on me.   
“Are you dead?” I heard an annoying familiar voice.  
“Of course not your highness.” I said opening one eye and seeing both Joffrey and Sandor there.  
“I’ve noticed that my dog likes to spend time with you.” Joffrey said glancing at Sandor over his shoulder and then looking back at me.  
“Yes.” I said.  
“He isn’t bothering you is he?” Joffrey asked. “If he is I’ll punish him for you.” He added.  
“There’s no need for that.” I said sitting up fully now. “He doesn’t bother me.” I added glancing at Sandor briefly.  
“What are you doing out here?” Joffrey asked.  
“Relaxing.” I said.  
“A very pointless thing to do if you ask me.” He said seeming to glare at the sand and then at the water.  
“Maybe.” I said quietly.  
“Okay, I’m leaving.” Joffrey said turning around and walking away. “You can stay.” He said to Sandor.  
I smiled at him as he sat down on the sand next to me. Then I slipped my hand into his and leaned my head against his shoulder.   
“I’m surprised he let you stay.” I said quietly.  
“Me too lass.” He said resting his head on top of mine.  
We sat there quietly listening to the waves crash against the shore. Then I pushed him back so he was laying down and I laid down next to him with my head on his shoulder.  
“I like it when you man-handle me.” He said with a chuckle.  
Then he rolled over so he was leaning over me on his elbow and rubbed his face in the crook of my neck, making me giggle hysterically. Then he started kissing my neck and nipping occasionally. I just smiled and ran my fingers through his hair tugging on it slightly. He growled and smashed his lips on mine, kissing me quite passionately. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me so we were pressed right up against each other.  
Then a big wave hit and we were splashed with water, startling us and we broke apart and I just burst out laughing.  
“Come on Flower, let’s get you into some dry clothes.” He said sitting up and bringing me up with him.  
“Carry me.” I said making a pouty face.  
He just laughed and took me into his arms, carrying me bridal style all the way up to the castle. I walked up to my room on my own. He waited outside my door while I changed into a pretty lavender dress. I opened the door and we walked down to the gardens and we sat by a pretty water fountain for a long time talking about little things, nothing super important.  
“Where do you get your pretty hair from?” he asked touching a piece of it and smelling it.  
“Both mom and dad. Mom has the dark red hair as you’ve seen, but dad was a blonde so that’s how I got my strawberry blonde hair.” I said.  
“It’s beautiful my flower.” He said quietly.  
“Thank you.” I said kissing his cheek.  
“You’re welcome lass.” He said kissing my lips quickly.  
We sat there until I had to go to the afternoon meal, where he left me to go see if Joffrey needed him, which he did so I didn’t see him for the rest of the day. But like always, he came to visit me at night to wish me goodnight.


	37. Chapter 37

This morning I decided to go out riding, but I had to wear a dress. As punishment for fighting with Ser Jamie, Septa Mordane was holding all my shirts and all my trousers hostage. I didn’t feel like doing anything fancy with my hair, so I found a ribbon and tied some of it back, leaving the rest down.   
So I walked with Shadow to the stables. On the way there, we were cornered by Lord Stark.  
“Riding?” he asked walking with me.  
“Yes.” I said.  
“Good that will keep you out of the castle and away from trouble.” He said. “Don’t tell your mother I said this, for I will deny it, but I was very impressed with your fight the other day.” He added leaning over and talking quietly to me.  
“I knew it.” I said and poked his arm.  
“Lilliyah, you seem to care about Mr. Clegane, which is fine, he seems to care about you too. But I just want you to be careful is all.” He said. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” He added.  
“I know.” I said. “And thank you for your concern.” I added smiling at him.  
“Alright have a nice ride and don’t stay out all night.” He said patting my shoulder and leaving.  
I walked into Zara’s stable and got her ready.   
“There ya are.” I heard a familiar raspy voice say.  
“Here I am.” I said not turning around to know it was Sandor was standing there.  
Then I heard him growl and suddenly his face was on my neck as he left sloppy wet kisses.  
I laughed as I finished getting Zara ready.  
“Would you like to join me?” I asked turning around to look up at him.  
He just nodded and went to get his horse ready. So we rode out of the castle grounds and out on to the road. I decided to have a little fun and kicked Zara hard a couple times and we raced out into the open field nearby. I laughed enjoying the feeling of being free and the wind in my face. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sandor getting smaller and smaller the farther I went. Then I turned Zara around and waved him over. I waited patiently as he made his horse kind of jog over to me.  
“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” I said smiling at him.  
“That’s alright lass.” He said touching my hand briefly.  
So we found a nice peaceful little place that had a small waterfall emptying into a nice size pond that was surrounded by trees. He helped me off my horse and I thanked him with a soft kiss on the lips. There was a hot spring nearby so the water was very warm.  
“Today seems perfect for a swim.” I said once he had set me down on my feet. It was actually very hot that day and I could see the beads of sweat running down his face.  
He looked at the pond and then just stared at me confused.  
“Do you know how to swim?” I asked.  
He hesitated before shaking his head.  
“That’s okay, we’ll go slowly.” I said reaching up and unhooking his cloak from his armor.  
I helped him take his armor off so he was left in his shirt and trousers. Then I turned my back to him, pulling my hair over my right shoulder and asked him to undo the laces in the back of the dress. I heard him take a deep breath and then felt his fingers skim over my neck lightly before going to the laces. He grunted in frustration a few times.  
“Take your time.” I said. “I’m in no hurry.” I added reaching back and patting his leg.  
He had finally finished undoing the laces and the dress fell to the floor, leaving me standing there in the thin cotton slip. Then he leaned down and placed light kissed from just under my ear all the way down to the edge of my left shoulder. I smiled and reached back and slid my hand onto the back of his head and held him there.   
Then I stepped out of my shoes and turned around to face him. I smiled up at him as I reached up and undid the ties on the top of his shirt, resting my hands on his chest. He took off his shirt and tossed it aside and leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, wrapping his arms around my waist. My hands slid up his chest and went around his neck, pressing myself against him and deepening the kiss.  
His hands traveled down from my waist to my butt, where he squeezed and then went down to my thighs, squeezing them. So I jumped and wrapped my legs around him as he walked us backward until my back hit a trunk of a tree.  
I couldn’t help moaning when he rubbed himself against me and I tugged on his hair. He growled in response and did it again to see if I’d moan again, which I did. He growled again and started biting my neck and ground his hips against me. Honestly him growling at me was the sexiest thing I have ever heard. Then he slipped his hands underneath the bottom of my slip and squeezed my thighs.   
It felt like my skin was on fire having his hands on my bare skin. I was a gasping moaning mess and he liked that he could make me react like that. Pretty soon I came to my senses and I pulled his hair, pulling his head away from my neck.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked out of breath.  
“Too fast.” I said gasping. “I’m sorry, it’s just too fast.” I added.  
“No, it’s okay lass.” He said and kissed my cheek and slowly letting me down.  
We decided not to go swimming after all and we rode back to the castle together. He went to go see if Joffrey needed him, which he did. I didn’t see him until his normal nightly visit.  
“Good evening lass.” He said as he closed the door behind him.  
“Hello.” I said caressing his cheek.  
He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my neck.  
“I had fun today.” I said.  
“Me too.” He said kissing my neck.  
“Even if we didn’t go swimming.” I said.  
He just chuckled and kissed my neck again. We stood there like that for quite a while.  
“Goodnight my flower.” He said and kissed my lips.  
“Goodnight sweetie.” I said and he left.


	38. Chapter 38

I decided to go into the market today to see if I could find anything interesting. I had found a really pretty ring and decided to buy it. Then I felt like letting my inner child out so I rode out into the forest and climbed a few trees.   
“You should be careful up there Miss Lilliyah.” I heard Jamie say from below.  
“I’m always careful.” I said smiling down at him.  
“What are you doing up there anyway?” he asked.  
“Having fun.” I said hanging from a branch at looking at him upside down.   
He just chuckled and got off his horse and then sat down at the base of the tree. I swung my upper body and grabbed hold of the next branch. Then I dropped down to the ground beside him.  
“So what are you doing out here?” I asked.  
“I was told to come get you and bring you back to the castle.” He said.  
“Is there something wrong?” I asked standing up.  
“Yes, and it will all be explained to you when you get back to the castle.” He said also standing up.  
“Alright.” I said.   
So we road back to the castle in silence. As soon as I stepped foot inside the castle I was surrounded by guards and I was taken up to my room and locked in.  
“Hey! You can’t do this!” I yelled banging on my door. “What in seven hells is going on!” I continued to yell and bang.  
“Lord Stark has been arrested you and your sisters need to be kept under guard.” Jamie said through the door and then he left.  
I gave up pounding on the door and just sat on the floor leaning against the wall praying to the old gods and the new, that everything would be alright. About an hour later, a couple guards came into my room and practically dragged me to the throne room.  
They brought me to him and shoved me to the ground.  
“What do you know of Lord Stark’s treasonous betrayal?” he asked.  
“Nothing, he hasn’t betrayed anyone.” I said sitting back on my feet.  
“Lies!” he yelled. “Dog, hit her!” he spat.  
I looked up at Sandor and saw him hesitate for a moment and then came up to me and slapped me, forcing my face to the left with the impact. I turned back to him and glared up at him.  
“What do you know of Lord Stark’s treasonous betrayal?” Joffrey asked again.  
“Nothing.” I replied.  
“Lies! Hit her again!” he barked and Sandor did.  
Again my face turned to the left and I glared at Sandor.  
“Now tell me what you know!” Joffrey yelled.  
“I don’t know anything!” I yelled back.  
“Hit her harder this time!” Joffrey yelled.  
This time Sandor punched me, busting my lip. I touched my hand to my lip and it came away red. I gave Sandor the filthiest glare I could muster and turned it on Joffrey. This continued for a little while until my face was all bruised, bloody and sore. Then Tyrion came in and put a stop to it.   
Bronn helped me to my feet and they escorted me back to my room. He sat me down in a chair while Tyrion brought over a bowl with water to the table next to us. Bronn pulled up a chair, wet a piece of cloth and began cleaning my wounds gently.  
“I’m surprised Mr. Clegane would do that to you, given your friendship.” Tyrion said sitting down in a chair on my other side.  
“Me too.” I muttered.  
“Would you like me to hurt him for ya?” Bronn asked with a smile.  
“No, I’ll do that myself.” I said and he laughed.  
“Good day my lady.” Tyrion said when they left.  
I sat there staring out of the window for a long time until a servant came by with my supper. It was a very brothy soup and a hunk of bread. Later that night someone came and knocked on my door. I sighed having a good guess on who it was.   
“What.” I said staring up at Sandor with a blank expression. “Have you come to hit me again?” I asked.  
He was about to answer, but I slammed the door in his face.


	39. Chapter 39

The next few days after that I wasn’t allowed to leave my room. I wasn’t allowed visitors, but Tyrion and Bronn would come by anyway. Then they decided to let me out on a walk, but with an escort. I ended up walking around the gardens for a little while and then I went back to my room.  
Today Bronn was my escort as I wandered around the castle.  
“You look nice today.” He said glancing down at the dress I put on.  
“Thanks.” I said not glancing at him and then straight ahead.  
“And your hair looks nice.” He said.  
“Thanks.” I said giving him a small smile.  
We walked into the gardens, where Bronn picked some little white roses and then put them in my hair.  
“There, now you look even prettier.” He said smiling at me.  
“Why are you being so nice?” I asked.  
“Because I feel like being nice to a pretty girl.” He said and I just looked at him. “And also because you’ve done absolutely nothing to deserve being treated this way.” He added.  
“Well at least someone is on my side.” I said.  
“Tyrion is too.” He said. “He likes you.” He added with a wink.  
I just shook my head at him, but smiled anyway.  
We happened to walk by Joffrey and Sandor. I curtsied politely to Joffrey and stared blankly at him and didn’t even bother looking at Sandor. They continued on past us and we continued on our way.  
“Just how close were you to Joffrey’s dog?” he asked as we sat down on a bench by the practice yard.  
“Very close.” I said not even looking at him.  
“What kind of relationship was it?” he asked.  
“Romantic.” I said quietly touching the necklace Sandor had given me.  
“Really? With him?” he asked in surprise.  
“Yes.” I said. “Is there something wrong with that?” I added raising an eyebrow at him.  
“No.” he said and looked away.  
We sat there quietly until he took me back to my room. I had no idea what had happened to Shadow or if Zara was okay. I could only pray and hope they were okay.


	40. Chapter 40

I was finally allowed to go out on a ride, but with an escort. Guess who it was? Sandor.   
“You look nice.” He said as we walked toward the stables.  
I just glared at him, not saying anything and kept walking. Once I saw Zara, I ran to her and hugged her neck. She nudged me with her nose as her way of saying hello. I got her ready as Sandor got his horse ready in the next stall over.  
We rode out of the castle and into the fields nearby. I wasn’t allowed to go very far so we stayed in the fields, going in big circles.  
“I’m sorry I hurt you.” He said trying to get me to talk.  
“Are you?” I asked glaring at him. “Because it didn’t seem like it.” I added and turned away from him.  
“I am. I didn’t want to do it, but I had to.” He said.  
“Whatever.” I muttered.  
We fell silent and then we turned back to the castle. We walked in the gardens for a while. He tried giving me a flower but I just threw it aside and turning away from him.  
I was so mad at him, but at the same time I just wanted to curl up in his lap and hold him close to me. I wanted to hit him, but I also wanted to caress his cheeks. I wanted to strangle him, but I also wanted to kiss him. Oh man did I want to kiss him.  
“I truly am sorry lass.” He said going to touch my cheek but I moved away.  
I could tell I had hurt his feelings, but I had to stay strong and stand my ground.   
I had a very hard time sleeping that night, so finally I gave up trying and just stared out the window.


End file.
